Say WHAT?
by Melody Moonlight
Summary: What if Amy got over Sonic? What if she got a new style and now all the guys are head over heels for her? Maybe here is gonna be some romance, as well as humor with the sonic gang! sonamy, shadamy, silvamy
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: YEAHH!*Public cheers in excitement*

Robert: Woo pee doo…

Awww… Come on, Robert! Cheer up!

Robert: Cheer up…? CHEER UP? YOU wanna ME to CHEER UP?

Kate: Yes! SHE wants YOU to CHEER UP, HOTHEAD!

Robert: STAY OUT OF THIS!

OKAY! YOU TWO! CHILL DOWN!

Robert and Kate: Yes, ma'am!

Okay… no need to get angry… why are you so hotheaded today Robert?

Robert: Well, I'll tell you why am I angry: Today is Pudding Tuesday and some ***** ***** ***** and ****** of elephant ate all the pudding so I didn't get my Pudding at all…

Kate: Oh, I feel your pain, brother…

Robert: *Sniff* Do you?

Kate: Nope, Just kidding. By the way did I tell you how goooooooood was the pudding today? There was strawberry pudding, and a vanilla one, and a chocolate one…

Don't forget the orange one!

Robert: OKAY, I GET IT! THERE WERE TOO MANY DELICIOUS PUDDING! NOW GO ON BEFORE I-

Kate: Jeez… Chill out.

Hey, I got an idea!

Kate and Robert: *Hide behind the couch*

Erhmmm… Guys? Why did you hide?

Kate: Last time you had an idea, I got to stay in the freezer for a day

Robert: AND I got to go to the nursery because I had two big wounds, a concussion in my head and a broken leg.

But this time there is no flame thrower or giant toilet!

Kate and Robert: *Sit in the couch* If you say so… Whats your big idea?

Lets go on!

Robert: That's the best idea you have ever had!

Yeah, I kno- wait a minute… What?

Kate: So, Melody says she doesn't own the sonic characters. But some day, she will possess them with the flame thrower idea, and then she is gonna eat some pudding…

Thanks, Kate! So, I came up with this idea after playing Nintendo ds' game "Professor Layton and the curious village"… Seriously, I don't know how the heck did I come with this idea…

Robert: Neither do I. So shut up or I'll do something you will regret. Piece of useless cat, put the story on.

Kate: Ok, stupid hothead. *push a button*

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"STOP WITH THE NOISE!" said an angry red echidna. Yep, we are talking about the one and only Knuckles, guardian of the master emerald, professional on martial arts and… well, little Cream's babysitter. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Knuckles. I'm just trying to fix up this old clock." "Well, why don't you call orange geek! You're making me crazy with that tick-tick thing!" "It's called clock, and don't call Tails 'orange geek'! That's not polite!" "And you think I give a-" Knuckles stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath, remembering that he was with Cream. And if he said that _word_, she will start asking what is its meaning. "Give a what, Mr. Knuckles?" "Look, Cream. I don't know how did I get into this babysitting thing. I don't remember somebody asking me if I could take care of you. AND the thing is, that if you don't stop with that… whatever is called thing, I'm going to take care of it. Knuckles' style. Got it?" "Knuckles' style?" "Yep, Knuckles' style" "Mr. Knuckles?" "Yes?" "What EXACTLY do you mean by 'Knuckles' style'?" Knuckles thought for a moment. "Cream?" "Yes, Mr. Knuckles?" "How EXACTLY did I agreed to babysit you?" "Are you serious, Mr. Knuckles? It was an hour ago, and you have already forgotten it!"

_FLASHBACK_

It is 2 o'clock. We can see a floating island with a big jewel, and a red echidna. Now we focus again on the BIG jewel, we wonder if it is real, then we go back to the story. The red echidna was sitting on the grass; everyone could see that he was in deep thought. Anybody that saw him would have thought "_He is thinking for a solution to the poor people problem" _. But, the ones that did know him knew that he was thinking about what he was going to cook for dinner. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him from behind. "Knuckie-woockie!" "Bat girl? What are you doing- Wait a minute… How did you call me?" "Knuckie-woockie! Do you like it?" "Two things: DON'T call me names and what are YOU doing here?" "Awww… You know what? You are not funny. Anyway, I came to ask you a favor." "I don't do favors to freaks of nature." "Oh! I knew you were going to say yes! Well, Vanilla is paying me to take care of Cream. But I have to go on a spy mission. So I want you to take care of her." "Keep dreaming." "Good luck!" Rouge shouted while flying away. "NO! WAIT!" "Mr. Knuckles?" "NOOOOOOOO! WHY GOD WHY!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ohhhh… Now I remember…" said Knuckles. "See? Someone did ask you if you could take care of me." "…" Knuckles didn't say anything.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"STOP THAT NOISE ALREADY!" "Oh God…" and with that we leave the floating island, the red echidna, the BIG jewel and little Cream.

_Somewhere in Station Square Shopping Center…_

"So, how did you get Knuckles to babysit Cream?" asked a curious pink hedgehog. "Oh, about that… Maybe, I didn't wait for his answer…" "Rouge!" "Well, what could a girl do! I told him that I was going on a spy mission! Besides you were the one asking me to come, am I right?" "Well… Yeah…" "Then don't complain! So, why did you want me to come, pink?" "Okay, maybe you won't believe me, so I want you to sit." "Okay" Rouge sat on a bench. "I think that… well, maybe I… oh man! This is hard to tell!" "Just spit it out. We are friends, right?" "I got over Sonic." Rouge tackled Amy to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" said the pink one. Rouge took out a walkie-talkie from her purse and talked through it. "Houston, we have a problem... Yeah, I think my friend has been cloned and the real one is trapped… what? She said she got over Sonic! … Yes, Sonic the hedgehog…" "ROUGE! I'M BEING SERIOUS!" "Oh… Okay then*talks to Houston* false alarm, I repeat, false alarm" A bunch of GUN guards lowered their guns and walked away. Rouge stood up and then helped Amy. "But… when did this happen? I mean, yesterday you were the stalker obsessive fan-girl and now you are… normal?" "You see, today I realized that there was no use in chasing Sonic every day, 24/7. So, I just decided to not stalk him anymore." "Just like that?" "Just like that." "So… You just called me here to say that?" "No, you silly bat! I called you because I wanted to go shopping with my best friend!" "You want me to help you pick up a new style, am I right?" "That's no true! I… was planning to buy a lollipop for you!" "I knew it. And don't worry! I'll help you pick up the perfect clothes, hairstyle, shoes, everything! So that you can look as gorgeous as me!" " Thanks!" "No problem." Hedgehog and bat walked away from the bench to a clothes store in silence, until the hedgehog broke it "Rouge…?" "Yes?" "You were joking about the 'just like you' thing, right?" "Of course! No one can look as gorgeous as me!" Amy sweat dropped.

_4 hours and some pudding later…_

"Man! That pudding is the best I have ever had in my whole life!" "Yes, I know! And we have got to thank God for sending us pudding!" Rouge and Amy walked through the mall with lots of shopping bags in hands. Amy looked like a model. She was wearing a total red dress that accentuated her sixteen-year-old-female body. She had a white belt hanging from her waist and white fingerless gloves. Her boots were the same as always. She let her hair grow longer the past 4 years. Her usual headband was replaced by sunglasses. Rouge noticed that all the males were keeping their eyes on Amy. "Psst, Amy" Rouge whispered to Amy. "Look." Amy watched the male crowd around her. "Hey! Do you want help with those bags!" "I am the ONE who's going to help her!" "Keep dreaming! Do you wanna help with that, beautiful?" All the males started fighting in front of the pink hedgehog and white bat. "Come on! This way!" said Rouge while dragging Amy out of the crowd. "Wow… how did that happen?" "Well, that's what you get for asking my help. Obviously those males wanted to be with you because of your new style!" "THAT'S AMAZING!" "I KNOW, I KNOW!" The girls shouted and jumped like 10 minutes. Then they made their way to the oh-so-mencioned-in-anothers-sonic-the-hedgehog-humor-and-love-stories-place, Tails' workshop.

_Meanwhile… XD… TT-TT… yay!_

There's a park. Flowers and grass cover it all while butterflies fly over it. Suddenly, a elephant pops out of a bush while saying "PUDINGGGGGGGGGG!". Robert is behind him "COME HERE, YOU*********!"

_Now back to the story_

"Oh, come on man!" exclaimed Knuckles. "You gotta be kidding me!" "Mr. Knuckles… I think that computer it's saying the truth…" "Knuckles, you have to accept the truth…" said a two tailed fox. "*_beep*You've got no e-mails" _"Tails… This thing of yours is broken! Come on, I am Knuckles, the cool master emerald's guardian! There's gotta be fan mails!" _"*beep* you still have no e-mails" _"THERE'S GOTTA BE AN E-MAIL!" "Knuckles! Calm down!" exclaimed Cream and Tails. _"*beep*You've no life" _ "SHUT UP YOU SON OF A-" "KNUCKLES!" shouted Tails "CREAM IS HERE!" "Sorry…" "_*beep*Like I said, You've no life"_ "THAT'S IT!" And Tails' new, updated and half million dollar computer ended its life there…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Yay!

Robert: …

… Robert?

Robert: …

Robert!

Robert: …

ROBERT!

Robert: SHHHHHH! I'm trying to hear!

*whispers to Kate* What's up with him?

Kate: Oh, He's trying to call his family. It's his father's birthday.

Robert: … Hello? ...Yeah, just called to wish my old man a happy birthday, mom… Wha?... Yes, I ate just a few hours ago… hmm? Who? Sure! Put him on!... Hi, dad! Happy birthday!... I'm fine… Yep, changed my underwear last week… Grandma? Well, sure! Put her on!... Hi, grandma!... I said HI!... Nope… still single… SINGLE!... SINGLE!... Adam? (Robert's brother)… ADAM?... SURE!... PUT HIM ON!... Hello?... Hello?... Talk into the other end, Adam!

Maybe we should leave him alone…

Kate: You're right…

Robert: ADAM! DON'T GO TO THE BATHROOM WITH THE PHONE! I'M STILL HERE! UGHHHHH!

Do the disclaimer, Kate!

Kate: Melody doesn't own any of the sonic characters, 'cause they belong to Sega.

Thanks! So here's chapter two!

"Mr. Knuckles! I can't believe this!" said an angry Cream to scared Knuckles. "I'm sorry, Cream! I didn't mean to do that!" "But you did! And that's what is making me angry, young boy! Now go to Tails and say what YOU have to say!" "Yes, ma'am!"What was Knuckles crime, you ask? If you read the last chapter, you should know that he destroyed Tails' new updated computer. "Tails, would you forgive me?" "… *sigh* No problem, Knuckles…" said Tails. "There, happy Cream?" said Knuckles. Cream walked in front of him until she said "No. Now, we're going back to Angel Island and YOU, impolite Mr. Echidna, are going to clean that mess over there!" "SAY WHAT? HU-UH! DON'T WASTE YOUR ENERGY, 'CAUSE THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN!" Cream thought, then said "Mr. Knuckles?" "What?" "You're going to clean that island, period." "What if I don't want to, huh?" She freaked out "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, I'M GONNA HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY PERSONAL FRIEND, MR. WHIP, OKAY?" Knuckles got scared by this new side of Cream "Okay! I'm gonna clean up, but don't hit me okay? I was just kidding!" Cream chilled down "Okay, that's better. Bye, Tails!" Then she went out like the happy and sweet girl she 'is'. Knuckles just stood there, then shook his head and said "See ya later, dude! Sorry about… you know." And exited the house.

Tails just took a look at his computer. This just was one of _those_ days when he needed a long talk with Amy. _"But, at least, I'm not the one I used to be."_ This comforted him a little bit. Without Cosmo, he wasn't the same. The days after the tragic death of his beloved, his life ended, or that was what he thought. He would lock himself in his room; cry the living daylights out, lamenting his lost. Everyone would try to cheer him up without success. Even Sonic couldn't. The times his door would swung open were because he had another of his fury attacks, or because Knuckles had fart problems again and the smell melted the door. Anyways, he wouldn't eat, or sleep, or even walk! And all of this went on, until Amy entered in his life. He remembered the first day of his new 'therapy', like everyone in the gang would call it. At 7 o'clock in the morning, every day, Amy would ask politely if Tails could open the door. When he said no, she would get out that darned hammer of hers and broke it. Then she would cook his favorite breakfast, so that he couldn't resist eating. She would take him to Twinkle Park, or Tools and Machines conventions and then they would return home laughing and eating ice cream. At the seven month of therapy, he would stop crying and locking himself in his room. He would start making things he did before _her_ death. And every Saturday was sacred for him, because he would go out with his new found big sister. Amy and Tails were inseparable. Not to say, that Amy would stop, little by little, chasing Sonic. Every day she was more cheerful than the last one. Not having to be depressed because Sonic ran away from her was healthy. First, she would let some days pass without chasing Sonic. Then weeks, then months, until today that she realized it wasn't worth to chase him anymore.

Tails sighed again "I'll repair it later" he said to himself, and then turned the TV to watch some cartoons. He already knew how to fight _those_ days.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Oh, yeah, baby!

Robert: MY FUR IS ON FIRE!

Anyways, I would like to thank those who have reviewed… *starts crying* THANK YOU!

Robert: A WOODCHUCK IS BITTING MY ANKLE!

Kate: Oh, and we would appreciate ideas, if you have some.

Robert: I'M BEING DEPORTED TO MONGOLIA!

And don't worry, I'll send you all who read a chocolate pudding!

Robert: I'M BEING FOLLOWED BY LOCUSTS!

Kate: oh! I can't wait until all the guys see Amy! I bet that they're going to drool, especially Sonic. And I can't wait until Robert takes me to Mc Donald's!

Robert: I think that you will have to wait, a little bit, Kate… *opens a letter* *reads* HOLY ***! A MANIAC IS TRYING TO KILL ME!

Kate: Hmph… Why everything has to happen to me?

Kate! The disclaimer!

Kate: Okay, so Melody doesn't own any of the Sonic characters, because they belong to Sega

So here is chapter 3!

"Hey! Don't do that!" said a little kitty girl. "And what are you going to do, huh? Hitting us with this piece of trash?" said a huge bulldog while holding a teddy bear. "Yeah, are you going to hit us?" repeated two tigers. Apparently, this little girl was playing with her teddy bear, when this gang of bullies appeared. "Well, you know, you won't like if I hit you right?" said the kitty. "Dare and you're dead kitty." Said the bulldog. "Yeah, dead kitty." Repeated the tigers. "Shut up, you morons" said the bulldog. "Yeah, shut u- what?" "I. Said. Shut up." "Yes sir. Shut up." "Better, so you little bra- where did she go?" asked the bulldog. The kitty wasn't where she was supposed to be. And the bear wasn't in his hand. "What the-?" "HEY YOU!" The bulldog looked to where the call came. There was the little girl with the teddy bear. "Oh, there you are. Big mistake you called me" "I don't think so" said another voice. The bulldog was scared. Who-in right mind- couldn't recognize that voice? "Mr. S-Sonic?" said the bulldog. There, behind him, stood a cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. "You know, treating little gals like that is bad, right?" "Well… Yes?" "Then don't do it again, or you will have to face the consequences, understood?" "Understood." Said the bulldog. "Understood." Repeated the tigers. "WOULD YOU STOP REPEATING WHAT I'M SAYING?" "But, boss, The authoress said that-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE AUTHORESS SAID, JUST STOP!" After that, a giant toilet popped out of nowhere and squished the bulldog. Then, three voices said "Good shot, Melody!" "And THAT'S what he gets for being stubborn, Kate!" "THE MANIAC IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEE!" then they faded away. "Okay? That was weird…" said Sonic. "Thanks, Mr. Sonic! You're my hero! And Mr. Hugs', too!" "Gee, no prob! It's my work anyway." Kitty and teddy bear walked away. "Maybe I should head to Tails'. To see how my little bud' is doing." Said Sonic to himself before zooming away.

"Mmmmm… I don't know what I would like to eat…" said a silver hedgehog. "Well, hon, you can take your time. I'll be right back." Said the waitress. "Come on, Silver! You have been deciding since we came here half an hour ago! AND I'm starving! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE ME STARVING!" said a freaked out purple cat. Yep, we are talking about Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat… Don't think that they're dating, it's just a friendly hanging out. But now, it is not that friendly. "Jeez, chill down, Blaze! I like to think things two times before doing them, okay?" "Silver, I think you are thinking it for the hundredth time now. So just choose the freaking food you want to eat, and LET ME BE, OKAY?" "Okay, just let me ask something." "Okay, but hurry up" "Miss! Could you come here for a minute?" called Silver. "What would you want to eat, mister and miss?" asked the waitress. "FINALLY! I would like a cheese-burger with fried potatoes and coke… Oh! And a chocolate pie, please!" said Blaze. "Mmmmmm…" "Oh, for God's sake…"Blaze just hoped that Silver would choose quickly. "How's your turkey?" asked Silver. "Great." "How's your fish?" "Great." "How's your chicken?" "Poor thing… Has a fever today…" said the waitress. "Silver?" "Yes, Blaze?" "CHOOSE THE FOOD, FOR THE MASTER EMERALD´S SAKE, PLEASE!" "Okay, I would like a tuna sandwich with coke, please." "Thanks, God!" "Okay I will bring you food in a minute!" The waitress walked away cheerfully. "Well, was that so hard to say?" said Blaze. "No. But now that I think it better, I would want a cheese-burger better…" Silver! Sometimes you're just so naïve! Ugh!" "Oh, well. After this we're going to see how Tails' is doing, right?" "Yes. You know, since Amy took part on his problem, he is happier than ever." "Yes, you're right." "Here is you food!" said the waitress. "Thanks." Said Blaze. "Mmmmm… Miss, How's your-" "If you dare to say that word, I'm going to murder you, understood Silver?" "…Okay?"

"What a hard day!" said a green cat. "Shadow? You here?" "Hmph." "Oh! There you're" "What do you want, Adam?" (**A/N:** I had to choose someone as Shadow's roommate, so I hired Robert's brother Adam. Just for you to know.) "Wanna me to tell you what happened today?" "No." "Oh, well, I'll tell you. I had an accident today at the salad bar. I smacked my face into the clear sneeze guard and knocked a crock of garbanzo beans onto the floor. A fat female elephant slipped on them and somersaulted onto the soup-of-the-day tureen. Then her husband threw a bowl of broccoli florets at me and I ducked, falling facefirst into the French dressing. Then the female elephant attacked me, force-feeding me jalapeño peppers and stuffing black olives in my ears while her husband put a cold pewter plate down my pants." "I don't care" said Shadow while reading. Yeah, he reads! "So, have you eaten already?" "That's none of your business" "No? Well, then want something to eat?" "Leave me alone" "Shadow?" "You know what? I'm off to Tails' workshop if you need me. So Goodbye" Shadow exited the door. "Hmph. Sometimes he's just annoying." Shadow said to himself while walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Wooooohhooooooo!

Mmmmm… Something's missing in here…

Kate: Thinking the same….

Robert: SOMEBODY HELP!

Did you hear anything?

Kate: I don't think so…

Robert: KATE!

Oh! Now I heard your name being called!

Kate: I think it's Robert!

Robert: KATE! MY HEAD IS STUCK IN THE TOWEL RACK!

Kate: Really!*Goes to the bathroom*

Oh, man… now I'm alone…

Robert: Kate? Kate! KATE! NO PICTURES!

Kate: Oh, come on… Just one for my website, okay?

Robert: GO AWAY!

Well, I think is my turn to do the disclaimer…

Robert:*runs with a towel rack in his neck* I'M GONNA KILL YOU LAME BRAIN GIRLY CAT!

Kate: Hehehehehe!

So, I don't own any of the sonic characters… They belong to Sega! So here is chapter 4!

"Mmmmm… There´s nothing on tv…." Said a bored orange fox while flipping through the channels. "… drivel… nonsense… At least! Nonsensical drivel!" He said while someone knocked the door. "Who is it?" Tails shouted. "The fastest thing alive!" "Sonic! Come in!" A blue hedgehog made his way to the couch. "So, whatcha' watching?" "Oh, I don't know." "Ummm… Tails, how could you don't know what you're watching?" "uhhhh… I don't know…" "Oh well, let's see then"

_In the television_

"It's four o' clock in Station Square, and now we get back to the news. Go on Ed." Said an attractive rabbit. "Thanks, Marsha. So we **did** have some amazing footage of that downtown fire, but **Dan** in editing accidentally **erased** it… So instead of exciting fire footage with Sonic the hedgehog saving the people, we present **Dan** in his undershirt and boxer shorts playing a comb with tissue paper." Said a huge rhino. After that, a male dog in undershirt and boxer shorts appeared on the tv playing with a comb and tissue paper. "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie wooooorld! Live in plastic, it's fantastic!"

_Back with Sonic and Tails_

"Okay…" said Tails. "That's weird" said Sonic. "Let's change the channel". Then the door knocked again. "Come in!" said Tails. "…but what did I do?" said Silver. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW COME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DID YOU DO?" said Blaze. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" said a confused hedgehog. "What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON!... Ummmmm… Silver? What was going on?" "I don't know. You were the one that started to scream and cursing at me out of the blue." "Uhhhhh… This is embarrassing…" said the purple cat blushing. "Why don't we forget about this and just sit and watch Tv?" said Tails. "That sounds great to me" said Silver. "Yes, you're right. What were you guys watching?" asked Blaze. "We were going to change the channel when you arrived. So let's see what's on Tv." Said Sonic. "Look! One of those Christmas specials on July!" said Silver. "…You watch those?" asked Tails. "Just when I'm bored" "Well, then let's watch this."

_In the television_

An elephant in a 'Santa Claus' outfit stands in front of the camera. "So, here we finish our time together, fellas. But don't change the channel, 'cause here comes some exciting movies!" Then a voice said "Coming up next: 'Edward Fernbergle, the certified public accountant who saved Christmas'. And then: 'Zorgo, the giant radioactive mutant reptile who saved Christmas'" Then a frog in an office was dialing a number "_*beep* *beep* hello?" _"Is this Santa?" _"Yes, why?" _ "Santa! The elves have been skimming petty cash!" _"Ed! You have saved us!"._

_Back to reality_

"Seriously, Silver. Do you watch this?" said Sonic. "I SAID THAT I WATCH THAT WHEN I'M BORED, OKAY?" "No need to freak out, dude! Just change the channel, will you?" said Sonic. Then someone knocked the door. "Come in!" said Tails. A huge crocodile, a silent chameleon and a young bee made their way to the couch. "Oh, man! You're watching Tv! What are you watching? What are you watching? UHHHHHH!" said Charmy. "Charmy?" "YEAHH, BABYYYYY!" "Charmy!" "YESSSSSIREEEE, ESPIOOOOOO?" "Just shut up and sit on the couch, will you?" "OKAYYYYYY!" the bee sat on the couch with Espio and Vector. "So, guys. What are ya watching?" said Vector. "We were watching a Christmas special that Silver recommended us, but guess what? It turned out that the Christmas specials are for December and not July. So let's watch something for the season." Said Blaze. "LET ME CHOOSE THE CHANNEL, PLEASSSSEEEEEE!"said Charmy. "Charmy, I don't think it is a good idea to-" "PLEASSSSSSEEEEE? PLEASSSSSEEEEEE!PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEE!" "JUST GIVE HIM THE CONTROL, SILVER!" said Blaze. Silver handed the control to Charmy. "Oh, man… ! I'VE GOT THE CONTROLLL!" Said an overexcited Charmy. "For God's sake… JUST CHOOSE THE FREAKING CHANNEL!"said Blaze. "Yes sir!" Charmy changed the channel.

_In the television_

"Sooooooooo, Welcome back to 'collegiate face slapping!" said a bear in a tux. Then the public cheers in excitement. The bear-in-tux says to some animal males "Good luck, gentlemen. Shake your hands and come out slapping!" After some shaking hands, all the males start slapping each other. _..slap. POINK! _"Uh-oh! We have a penalty flag!" says the bear-in-tux. "So sorry, contestant number one, but you last 'Slap' was in fact, an eye 'Poink'. Two points off-" "Two points? That wasn't an eye 'Poink! **Here's** an eye 'Poink'!" The contestant 'poinks' the referee's eye. _POINK! _"OUCH!" Then the bear-in-tux says "AND THE REF GOES DOWN!" The public cheers and-

_Back to reality_

"What. The. Heck. Was that?" asked a confused purple cat. "OH, YEAHH BABY! THAT REF GOT WHAT HE DESERVED! YEAHHHHH!" said Charmy. "I say that we change the channel. Who's with me?" said Sonic. All , except from Charmy, raised their hands. "Hmph. YOU ARE JUST NO FUN!" said Charmy. Then someone knocked the door. "Come in!" said Tails. Shadow entered silently, book in hand, sat on a chair and started reading. Everyone looked at him with the he-is-a-total-freak look. Then Shadow looked at them and said "What?" "It's Adam again, right?" said Tails. "Hmph" Shadow frowned. Then Sonic came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we let darling Shads choose the channel this time?" Everyone agreed with him. "… Okay" said Shadow.

_In the television_

"Coming up: The Caterpillar" said a female voice. Then, a monkey in a hey-look-I-am-an-adventurer suit appeared in a jungle. "And so, the caterpillar is emerging from the cocoon to become… A RARE AMAZONIAN VAMPIRE MOTH!" All the people around the monkey and the camera swallow start running. Then the monkey in the adventurer suit screamed "NECK! IT'S ON MY NECK!"

_Back to reality_

"Uhhhh… Shadow, there's people who don't like bugs in here…" said Silver. "For your information, you fool; the caterpillar is not just a 'bug' as you say. Caterpillars are the larval form of a member of the order Lepidoptera. They are mostly herbivorous in food habit, with some species being insectivorous. And-" "Okay, okay. We're not here to be taught, mister Shadow. Sorry if you didn't find a school around here. So let's change the channel." Said Sonic. "Stupid faker. He's just so ignorant." Mumbled Shadow to himself. Then the door knocked again. "Come in!" shouted Tails. Then a red echidna and a small rabbit entered with two big bowls in their hands. "Hey, What's that?" asked Vector. "I don't know, Mr. Vector. Mr. Knuckles said that he made this food for everyone" "That's right! So everybody, eat!" said Knuckles. Everyone grabbed a bowl and started to eat it. "Mmmm… Not too bad.." said Silver. "Tastes good…" said Sonic. "Yes, I know. It's a very tasty food." "And how's it called?" asked Tails. "Oh, it's called 'back-of-the-fridge-bottom-shelf-behind-the-baking-soda' stew." After hearing this, everyone spat the food they had in their mouths and started cursing. "What the-? YOU KNOW! THAT TAKES FIVE F****** YEARS TO MAKE!" Knuckles shouted. "What's the meaning of that word?" asked Cream. Everyone went silent. "Uhhhh… you see, Cream…. Ummmmmm" "The meaning of the word f***** is indefinite, it can mean whatever it comes to your useless mind, kid" said Shadow. "Oh, thanks mister Shadow. I f***** love you all!" Then Cream went to the kitchen gleefully. Blaze looked at Shadow and said "You know, sometimes you're such crazy…" "Whatever" he started reading again. Then there was someone knocking the door again. "Come in!" shouted Tails. The door swung open and bat and hedgehog entered in hurry. "THEY ARE AFTER US!" shouted Rouge. Then Amy closed the door. "Phew… That was a close one…" said the pink hedgehog. "You are f**** right…" said Rouge. "Amy?" said Tails. "Hey there, lil' bro" "Amy!" Tails ran to the door and hugged Amy. "So having a good day, Tails?" "Well, except from the broken computer, I'm fine!" said the orange kitsune. Then Tails took a better look of Amy, and saw her in her new style. "WOW! Amy! You look different! And great!" "Thanks, Rouge helped me a little bit choosing my new clothes!" "AND that's what I get for helping her!" said Rouge while pointing at the mirror. There was a crowd of males trying to break the door. But eventually, they gave up and left. "Wow…" said Cream. Rouge, Tails and Cream made their way to the couch. "So, who was that?" asked Sonic. "Just Amy and-" "AMY! HURRY UP AND HIDE ME!" said Sonic while jumping behind the couch. "Sonic, there's no need to hide from Amy…" "You're kidding, right? That girl takes my breath away! Literally!" Then Amy made her way to the couch. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Everyone was surprised. Well! What do you expect! If your best nerd friend suddenly changed her style from one day to another wouldn't you be surprised? "Wow…" said Blaze. "How… I mean, When…" Silver was out of words and breath. "…wow" Said Shadow. And yes, Shadow's surprised too. "I can't believe it…" said Sonic. "…Guys? You all okay?" asked Amy. "…" Everyone went silent. "I think I'll get a glass of water. Be right back." Said Amy while going to the kitchen. "Do you like the new Amy?" asked Rouge. Everyone looked at each other, then at Rouge and shouted "WHEN THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?"


	5. Chapter 5

Robert: Mmmmmm… Nothing to do…

Flea: Hey there!

Robert: Who are you?

Flea: My name is Frank Flea and I'm a recent college graduate in search of an entry-level parasite position.

Robert: Okay?

Frank: I assure you you'd find me a dedicated employee, a hard worker and a team player!

Robert: …

Frank: I may be new to this field but I come from a long line of successful blood suckers and feel prepared to carry on that fine tradition!

Robert: Uhhhh… Sounds… Impresive, Frank, but… I'm kinda… Not accepting applications…

Frank: Really?

Robert: Yeah… But, why don't you try the cat girl in the next room. I believe her hindquarter has an opening!

Frank: Wow! Thanks! But take this if you change your opinion. *gives paper to Robert* *leaves the room*

Robert: That was weird…

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Robert: …

Hey Robert! Where's Kate? And what's that on your hand?

Robert: Kate's in the other room and this… is… a tiny résume?

Oh well… Could you do the disclaimer Robert?

Robert: Okay, so Melody doesn't own the Sonic characters 'cause they belong to Sega.

So here's chapter 5!

"Whoa! No need to shout! You left me deaf!" screamed an almost deaf white bat. "BUT AMY- SHE HAS-AND SHE GOT SOME NEW-WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" stammered Blaze. "OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU BUT DON'T SHOUT, OKAY?" "Okay…" "Better, so I'll tell you what's going on. Amy called me and told me to meet her at the shopping center, then she told me that she got over Sonic and-" "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" said all. "I SAID THAT THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!" "But how come Amy got over me? I mean, I am ME!" said a confused cobalt hedgehog. "Well, sweetheart, did you expect her to follow you until her death? That would be selfish of you!" "But…" "I'm back!" said Amy while sitting next to Silver. "Uhhhhh…" was what the grey hedgehog could say with his blushing face. _'Come on, Silver! You're sitting next to Amy, remember? And it's not like you haven't seen those sparkling beautiful incredibly jade eye- Now what am I saying?' _thought Silver. "Hey, you alright there Silver?" asked Amy, concerned about her friend. "Uhhhhhhhhh…" "You look like you were sick" "I'm… not… sick" Amy had that look that said she didn't believed him. She took Silver's temperature. "Oh my God! You're boiling!" "Am I?" "Yes! And you are even red!" "…" Silver blushed harder. "Sorry, guys, but I'm taking Silver to my house." "WHAT?" screamed Silver. "And don't tell me it's nothing, Silver! We are going to my house, and YOU are going to rest. I'll take care of you." "Me too!" said an excited Cream. "Okay, so let's get going!" said Amy. She dragged Silver out of Tails' workshop with Cream behind them. All (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, blah blah blah…) sat there, stunned and confused. Until Knuckles broke the silence "AHA! THAT MUST BE IT!" "What are you saying, Knuckles?" "This is all a bad dream! After this Sonic will turn into the 'back-of-the-fridge-bottom-shelf-behind-the-baking-soda' stew and will haunt me until Cream whacks me with the news paper for falling asleep while cleaning! That always happens when I eat that thing!" "Ummmm… Knuckles?" said Sonic. "Yes, 'back-of-the-fridge-bottom-shelf-behind-the-baking-soda' stew?" "Dude, I don't know how to say this, but you are not dreaming, I'm not that 'back-of-the-fridge-blah blah blah stuff, and Cream is gone…" "…" "Knuckles?" "…WTF?"

_In Amy's house…_

"Cream, you go and keep Silver in the couch while I make some hot lemonade with honey, okay?" "Okay!" said the cream rabbit. "Amy, Cream, I told you I'm fine. It's just that-" "No, no, and no, Mr. Silver, you're not going out! You still sick!" "But I'm not si-" "Nothing is gonna change my mind, Mr. Silver! You still sick, and Amy is making you a hot lemonade for the flu, okay?" "But-" "NO MORE BUTS, OR I'LL HAVE TO INTRODUCE AGAIN MR. WHIP!" "WHAT? NO, CREAM! THERE'S NO NEED! I'M SICK!" "Just because you're sick, Mr. Silver, just for that…" "Here, Silver, your lemonade!" said Amy, handing Silver a mug with a hot substance inside. Silver blushed again. "T-t-thanks A-a-amy…" "No problem! It's my duty to help my friends!" "Yeah…" said Silver while taking a sip of his lemonade. "Oh! Look at the time! I'm sorry, Amy, but I've got to go!" "Okay, Cream, goodnight!" "Goodnight to you, too!" The little Cream exited the house. "You feeling better, Silver?" "I t-think s-so…" "You're stuttering! I'll get you a blanket" said Amy while grabbing a blanket from the nearest closet. "Here!" "T-thanks" "Gee, no prob!" said Amy while smiling to her friend. _'Her smile… is pretty…' _thought Silver. _'There you go again, Silver! Amy is your FRIEND, okay?' _ "So, how are you doing Silver?" said Amy. "Huh?" "You look like you are in the seventh dimension. Something is keeping you distracted, Silver" "Uhhhh…" "Oh, I get it! Is this 'something that keeps you distracted' a girl?" "What? NO!" "Then what is it?" "Nothing at all…" "I respect that you don't want to tell me, but you know, if something is bothering you, you can always count on me" said Amy. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Sure, what are we going to watch?" "Titanic" "WHAT? NOOOO GOOOOOD!"

_On Angel Island…_

"_*beep* Knuckles, this is Cindy. I've changed my name. You'll never find me! Ha! Ha! Ha!" "*beep*…Knuckles?... Marsha… I can't date you because I'm allergic to stupid" "*beep*… Knuckles, this is Nancy. Don't come over. You'll never get over the moat." "*beep*… Knuckles, this is Mary… bought a vicious chao trained to attack the scent of bad cologne." "*beep*… Knuckles, this is Sandy. Call one more time and I'll break your dialing finger." _ Knuckles and Tails stood, speechless in front of Knuckles' answering machine. "Sooooooo…" "So get rid of the answering machine. It's scaring me!" exclaimed Tails.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: OH YEAH! *is wearing a cheerleader dress, pompoms(I don't know the word very well…) and ribbons*

Robert: How the hell did I agree with this… *is wearing the same clothes as Kate*

Oh Come on, Robert! You look cute with that! =3

Robert: But I don't want to look cute! Argh! Let's get over with this!

Kate: Okay, Robert, on three… 1…2…3!

Robert: Electric 'Elec' Shock!

Kate: Koolloly!

Robert: Robyn K. Prower!

Kate: ShadAmyLoverFan!

Robert: ShadamyrockX!

Kate and Robert: *While jumping 'high school musical' style* THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Hehehehe! Yeah, thanks guys!

Robert: *Points at the public* HEY YOU! YEAH YOU WITH THE CAMERA! IF YOU UPLOAD THAT ON YOUTUBE I'M-

Kate: You let me know when you upload that, okay? Now let's go Robert! We need to put on the kimonos!*walks out dragging Robert*

Robert: WHAT! NOT AGAIN!

So here's chapter 6!

_In Amy's house…_

"_P-promise me, R-rose…" "I p-promise, Jack!" "N-never let g-go…" "I'll never l-let you go!" _"Never ever let go Rose!" screamed a sobbing pink hedgehog. _"Jack… Jack… There's a boat, Jack" _"Wake up, Jack!" "_Jack, wake up…" _"WAKE THE HELL UP!" shouted a crying and silver one. "_Jack… Jack?... JACK! NO!" _"I-is he d-dead…?" asked Amy. _"What's your name, miss?" "My name is Dawson, Rose Dawson" _ "She took h-his last n-name…" said Silver.

The two hedgehogs looked at each other before they broke down crying. "T-THAT'S NOT F-FAIR! WHY J-JACK HAS T-TO DIE?" "AND HE WAS THE B-EST MAN FOR R-ROSE! DAMN YOU, JAMES C-CAMERON!" The crying pair started cursing and shouting nonsense. After a while they both calmed down enough to be able to talk again. "*sniff* Oh man… now I'm a mess…" commented Amy while looking at herself. Her eyes were bloodshot for crying too much and her dress was really wrinkled. "But that isn't too important. What are the guys gonna say when you tell them that I cried for such a girly movie?" wondered Silver. Amy looked at him with her deep jade eyes. "Really Silver, Am I that bad?" "No, you aren't" "Then don't be afraid. I won't tell the guys about this, okay?" "Okay, thanks Amy" "You're welcome. And it looks like we have our own little secret, don't we?"

Silver liked it when she said those words. _"Our own little secret…" _That phrase kept replaying in his mind. "Hey Silver, you feeling better?" "Huh? Oh, yes Amy I'm fine" Silver noticed that Amy was staring at him. "What?" asked Silver. "Oh nothing, It's just that… well…" "Come on say it" "I have never seen a male crying like that, Silver. You let your feelings flow and, you know, I like that in a man" Silver blushed as he realized it was a compliment.

"So, would you want something to eat?" asked Amy. "Sure, what are you going to cook?" "Some tacos (**A/N: **I LUV TACOOSS 3 XD) and, Silver?" "Yes Amy?" "It's not that I don't like your company but It's getting kinda late and-" "Don't worry. I understand, after the tacos, I'll leave" "Thanks. Because, you know, a girl must get her beauty nap always" _"Thought, you don't need it"_. And, with that said in his mind, Silver went to the kitchen to help Amy.

_At Tails' Workshop…_

"La la la laaaaa…" sang Tails. Well, he couldn't believe he would have done it. He created a bowl that sang depending on the food that was inside it. And he was eating his favorite snack… ALL HAIL TO POTATO CHIPS! "Could you please stop that annoying noise?" asked and already angry echidna. "Knuckles! Let the kid be!" said a white bat. "I'LL LET HIM BE WHEN HE STOPS THAT FUC- OUCH!" Rouge whacked Knuckles with the news paper. "Don't even dare say that word again in front of KIDDOS, YOU STUPID KNUCKLEHEAD!" (A/N: Typical, Knucklehead. Just couldn't resist putting that nickname on the story, LOL) "NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO- OUCH! COULD YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT FUC- OUCH! OUCH! OKAY, I WON'T BOTHER THE KID IF YOU STOP WITH THE NEWS PAPER!" "Now that's better, Knuckie!" "Don't call me like that"

"Would you like some potatoes?" asked Tails. "Thanks" said Rouge while taking some of the singing bowl "Thanks but no" said Knuckles. He was frustrated, and when he is like that, he isn't hungry. "Oh well… I guess there's more for me!" said Tails cheerfully.

_La-la-la-la-laaaaaaaaa…._

"…"

_La-la-la-la-laaaaaaaaa…_

"…"

_La-la-la-la-la-laaaaa-_

"SHUT UP, STUPID BOWL!" said Knuckles while crashing the bowl. "My…. Bowl…" "KNUCKLES!" Tails and Rouge glared at Knuckles. "What? It just la-la-la-la-laed its last la" said Knuckles while taking some chips with microsircuits.

**Gotta go, fellas. But don't worry, I'll keep writing! I would like to apologize if the gramatic is bad, 'cause you know, I speak Spanish and English is my second language. And I'm also sorry if I haven't updated sooner, you know what to blame. SCHOOL! And I would like you to know that you make someone happy when you read this, review or not. AND also If you would like you OCC to be in here, just let me know by a review, okay? So yeah, that's all. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Yo, guys!

Robert: …

Spider: Hi, there!

Uhhhhh…

Kate: A spider?

Robert: What do you want, Jack?

Jack: Just dropping by to say hi. But now that I'm here, can you spare a cup of crickets?

Robert: Sorry

Jack: How about a pinch of gnats?

Robert: No can do, pal

Jack: Got any diced dung beetle?

Robert: Darn, just ran out

Jack: Minced millipede?

Robert: Had it for leftovers last night

Jack: A fistful of fruit flies?

Robert: I f you had stopped by yesterday…

Jack: *sigh* Oh well… There goes my jambalaya. But thanks anyways. See ya later dude! *climbs up*

Kate and Melody: *look at Robert*

Robert: What?

… Jambalaya?

Robert: Don't ask me. It's his recipe.

Kate: …

… Well, can you do the disclaimer, Kate?

Kate: Yeah, so Melody doesn't own the sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

Robert: Just wait for it…

For what?

Robert: 3… 2… 1…

Kate: Where did your friend go? I WANT JAMBALAYA! *goes searching for Jack*

Robert: There she goes

So here is chapter 7!

"How did this happen? She was normal yesterday, and now this! How?" babbled a confused blue hedgehog. "Don't ask me dude. I don't know how this happened neither." Answered a green crocodile.

After the BIG shock the gang had about the Amy thing, and then Amy dragging Silver out of Tails' workshop to HER house, you could tell how confused Sonic was. He just kept repeating the words 'How' or 'Why' and babbling nonsense. Tails, seeing this, thought it was the best for him to take a run, and so did he. He ran an hour and a half and STILL he couldn't get of his mind the _problem_.

_His problem._

"Anyways, why does it bother me so much? Is not like I care about Amy… right?" said Sonic. "Well, in my opinion, it looks like you are… I don't know… like jealous." Said Vector. "HA! Yeah, right… Me? Jealous? No way!" "Sonic is jealous?" asked a curious bee. "I'm ABSOLUTELY NOT jealous" "Then why are you talking like a stupid?" "Charmy!" exclaimed Vector. "What?" "Shut. The hell. Up." "What if I don't want to?" Vector glared at him. Then he turned to Sonic. "Just don't listen to him. Sometimes I think that her mother dropped him when he was a baby. And maybe that's why he's like that," Vector turned to Charmy "A _retard"_

Charmy just opened his mouth. _"Oh, you just didn't say it…" _he thought. "Well, then let's resume the-" "I'M NOT RETARD, YOU STUPID LIVING CROCODILE BAG!" shouted Charmy to Vector. "Oh no… not again" said Espio. "Living crocodile bag? LIVING CROCODILE BAG? LOOKS WHO'S TALKING, INSIGNIFICANT BUG!" "OH YEAH? BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUPID MORON!" "WHY YOU LITTLE. FREAKING. BASTARD!" Vector grabbed Charmy by his neck. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" "I DARE YOU!" "SHUT UP, STINKY!" "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, BIG OAF?" "HEY, HEY!" screamed Sonic. "Remember? We are talking about the problem in here."

Vector and Charmy stopped fighting. They sighed simultaneously and sat back in his chairs. "So," started Vector started "you were saying you weren't jealous before '_Maya bee'_ here interrupted" Vector glared at Charmy. He just stacked his tongue out. "That's right" "Then why are you complaining about her style change? She's just wearing new clothes, and sunglasses, and her boots, and her make-up and looking hotter than before, so what?" "But it isn't just that…" "Really? Then what is it?" "She didn't jump on me, or hug me and kiss my cheek, or even squealed at seeing me there sitting. It feels… weird…" "Weird? Why?" "I… Just… MAN! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING OF THIS YESTERDAY. AND NOW IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE! UGH!" "Maybe you're just over reacting" Sonic, Vector, and Charmy turned to Espio. "Overreacting?" "If you say you don't care about her, why are we talking about this nonsense?" "That's right, Sonic. If you don't care, why are we talking about this?" said Vector.

"I… Ummmm…" Sonic didn't know what to think. "Well, I think my work is done here. So, I'm outta here." Said Espio before he left. "He's right. Come on, Maya. Let's go home" "Whatever, bag" And so Charmy and Vector left while fighting.

"_Why is it bothering me? Why now?" _thought Sonic.

"_Okay, this is becoming annoying. Admit it, Sonic. You have something for Amy." _ Said a voice inside his mind.

"_No_, _I haven't. And besides, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my head?"_

"_Sonic, use your common sense for once. What kind of voice is the one that is inside your thoughts and tells you what's good or wrong?"_

"_Ummmm… Beats me. Michael Jackson?"_

"_NO, YOU IDIOT! I'm not Michael Jackson! I'm your conscience! Duh!"_

"_Okay! No need to get angry, dude!"_

"_Oh, I'm not here for talking about me, you moron. I'm here because you have a big problem. And you need help"_

"_Me? Help? Come on! I can get through this! If I can beat one hundred robots with my eyes closed, why wouldn't I be able to beat my problem? I don't need freaky voices in my head to help me."_

"_Yes, you need them. You need me." _

"_No I don't"_

"_Yes, you do"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_Don't"_

"_Do"_

"_Nope"_

"_ENOUGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN, HEDGEHOG? NO WONDER AMY GOT TIRED OF YOU!"_

"_Amy?"_

"_YES, BIG OAF! Haven't you thought of that? You're just so proud of yourself, so selfish! You need to get a grip if you don't want to lose your friends, and you have already lost Amy!"_

"_Lost Amy? You're crazy. Amy stills love me, she is just playing hard to get. And also changed her style and used Silver to make me jealous. It's just a plan of hers to make me fall for her."_

"_Aren't you hearing yourself? Look what are you saying, boy! You just can get over the fact that Amy probably stopped loving you!"_

"_SHE STILLS LOVE ME!"_

"_Maybe she stopped!" _

"ARGH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Sonic. "You alright there, hon? You're sweating and you have been looking to the wall for like an hour." Said a waitress. "Sorry, is just that…" "What's the matter, hon? Unlucky at Love?" "…" "Yeah, you have that look" Sonic looked confused "What look?" "You look like you're having coffee in a Café, sweating and looking at the wall" Sonic sweat dropped. "Maybe I should get going" said Sonic. Then he zoomed out of the Café.

_You're so stubborn…_

_That's not true._

_So selfish…_

_Shut up._

_And you just can get over the fact…_

_Stop it!_

_That maybe, just maybe…_

_I said STOP!_

_She stopped loving you…_

"She stopped loving me…" whispered Sonic, while running under the black night.

**Whoa… didn't know that I could write that O.O. But well, here is another chapter! Sorry about updating later, but I got a 14 in math and my mom took away my computer. I'M BREAKING THE RULES! OH YEAH BABY! XD But anyways, I would like to thank the reviews, you're AWESOME! And don't worry, I'll keep writing! See you soon! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: That's right, folks!

Somewhere: SLAM!

Robert: *walks into the room and sits in the couch* *Sigh*

Kate and Melody: …

Robert: Nice dinner… Nice Movie… No goodnight kiss…

What happened?

Robert: Halfway to the front porch, she sucker punched me and ran.

Kate: Did this one take your wallet too?

Robert: *Looks at Kate with watering eyes* YES! *Starts crying like a baby*

Now, don't be sad, Robert!

Kate: There are so many women that will punch you a steal your wallet in the future! You just have to go on!

Robert: *Sniff* You´re right… Thanks, guys

Melody and Kate: No prob!

Now, Kate! Do the disclaimer!

Kate: So, Melody doesn´t own the sonic characters, they belong to Sega!

So here's chapter 8!

_In Tails' workshop…_

"_This is the national 'ugly fish' week! So eat and ugly fish today, and leave the world that much less ugly!"_

"Slogan needs work" said a bored echidna. "Change the channel"

"Okay" said his two-tailed friend "Let me see… Here!"

"_Only one person in this room could have murdered Mr. Thompson, and that person __**is...**__" said the detective Smith, when an unknown cat raised his hand "Oh! A question. Yes, you with the pickax?" "Ummmm… May I be excused?"_

"And to think I could have been watching your socks tumble dry. Why does the TV have to be boring when you have nothing to do?" said Knuckles. "Ummm… Maybe because it doesn't want to entertain you? 'Cause anybody would want to do that" said Tails.

Knuckles stood up and walked until he was in front of Tails.

He gulped, and only God knows what happened after that.

_In Sonic's house…_

"_Thanks for the coffee, cup" said Sonic to a cup with legs._

"_Nah, no prob… and call me Joe" answered the cup_

"_You know, Joe, as far as nightmares go, this one could have been a whole lot worse" _

"_How?"_

"_It could have been decaffeinated" _

"_Now you´re __**scaring me**__, man"_

"_Well that's what I get for drinking too much coffee yesterday before sleep"_

"_Yeah… well, gotta go"_

"_Then I think I'll see you in another coffee nightmare"_

"WHOA!" screamed Sonic while sitting in his bed. "Okay… That was pretty weird" He stood up and looked at the clock. "Ummm… 8 am, not too late" he said before running down stairs. "What to eat?" He took a look at the coffee maker. "No way! I had a lot of coffee already! I think I'll just eat a toast" He put the bread in the toaster and waited.

When the toast jumped out, he grabbed it and in less than a second he had eaten it. "Delicious!" exclaimed Sonic "I still have nothing to do… I think I'll pay a visit to my little bud" He said while walking to the door.

Before he opened the door, he noticed a photo of the gang hanging on the hallway wall. He took a better look at it, and noticed that Amy was hugging him in it. He blushed and after a while he shook his head "Why the hell am I blushing? Ugh… This is really getting to my nerves. First, that stupid 'Michael Jackson' freaky voice in my head. Second, this. And now, I am talking alone…" He thought for a moment "I really need to talk to Tails. Maybe he'll know what is all of this about"

Then, he zoomed away, to Tails' workshop.

_In Tails' workshop…_

"Hey, world! Drama queen is here!" said a snowy colored bat. "Foxboy? True Blue? You there?" "What do you want, bat girl?" Rouge saw Knuckles sitting on the couch. "Oh… Hi there, knucklehead." "…" Knuckles said nothing, he just sat there, watching TV. Rouge shrugged and sat on a chair, nest to the couch. "So," said Rouge "where is Foxboy?" "And why do YOU care about him?" "Because he's a kid, and I care about kids. Not like *a-HEM* SOMEBODY that broke his singing bowl" "Now, wait a minute… THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" "OH, REALLY? 'CAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT EAT THE REMAINING CHIPS, YOU DIMWIT!" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! BUT I CARE ABOUT THE KID. UNDERSTOOD, _DRAMA B-_" "THAT'S IT!" Rouge jumped onto Knuckles and started hitting him. "HEY! STOP! THAT HURTS! OUCH!"

"Yo, guys! I'm here!" said Sonic while entering the livingroom. He saw Rouge onto Knuckles in a not-so-good position "Ummmm… Sorry if I'm interrupting something" Rouge and Knuckles stared at him, then at each other, and then at him again. Rouge and Knuckles stood up quickly and blushed. "Uhhh… You weren´t interrupting anything, Sonic " said Rouge "If you say a word, hedgehog, I'm gonna rip you vertebral column and shove it up your nose" said Knuckles. "Don't worry, knucklehead, I won't tell anybody about your little romance" teased Sonic "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"UGHHHHHHHH!" someone said. Sonic and Rouge were trying to find the source of the noise. "What. The hell. Was that?" asked Rouge. "Uhhhhh… I don't know…" Knuckles said while rubbing the back of his head. "I think it came from the bathroom" said Sonic. "I'll take a look" offered Rouge while walking to the bathroom. "Oh well… We are alone then, Rad Red" Knuckles just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Sonic sat on the couch, too. "So, what are we going to-" "Hey, guys!" said someone while closing the door.

_That voice…_

_It's HER!_

"What are you doing? And where's Tails?" asked Amy while sitting next to Sonic.

It was obvious that Sonic felt uncomfortable, and seeing this, Knuckles decided to take revenge. Right there, right NOW.

"I don't know. Oh! How thirsty am I! I think I'm going to get a glass of water" said Knuckles while walking to the kitchen.

"Knuckles! Please don't-" tried to say Sonic but stopped. He remembered that he was with Amy and she would think wrong if Sonic asked Knuckles to stay. Amy looked at him with wonder, so Sonic said "don't mess up the kitchen! Last time I had to clean up!" "Count on it, pal!" said Knuckles while smirking. Then, he disappeared from the kitchen's door frame.

"What's up with him?" asked Amy. Sonic looked at her, and tried the best to not get lost in her eyes. "I d-don't kn-know" Amy thought for a moment, the she said "Oh well… What were you watching?" "I… don't know?" "You don't know? Then let's watch something! Can you please hand me the remote control?" "Okay" Sonic took the control, and when he gave it to Amy, their hands touched. It gave him chills in the column. "Okay, let's see what's on ol' TV" said Amy.

_In the television…_

*Introduction music* We can see a cat and a mouse in a table.

"Yo, mouse. What's shaking?"

"Oh, nothing at all"

"Anybody new in the neighbor?"

"Yes, my brother-in-law came to visit us. You know, because of my birthday."

"Really? And what did you wish for when you blew up the candles?"

"I wished for you to eat him"

"…okay?"

_Back in reality…_

"That's funny!" said Amy while laughing. Sonic couldn't help but stare at her. He was amazed by how much she had changed over the last four years, and now she looked prettier than before. She had curves, she had long hair, she had sparkling jade eyes… Everything a male could want in a girl.

"Sonic?"

"…"

"Sonic"

"…"

"SONIC!"

"WHOA! WHAT?" "You were staring at me!" said Amy. "Really?" "_Great, Sonic. Now she's going to think you're some kind of freak that keeps staring at girls"_ "You look funny when you stare at somebody, you know?" said Amy. "Hehehe… I think I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing…" said Sonic. "Nah, no problem. I think I'm getting used to it" "used to it?" "Yes! Since I got my new style, every man that sees me keeps staring at me"

"I'm back!" said Knuckles. He just decided that it was the time to save Sonic. "I'm going to murder you" whispered Sonic to Knuckles. "You're welcome" answered Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES!" shouted Rouge. "Hi, Rouge!" said Amy. "Oh, hi there, pinky." Said Rouge to Amy. "Back to the theme, Knuckles? Could you come with me for a minute?" "Okay" Rouge and Knuckles walked into the bathroom. "I think we should leave them alone" said Amy "I don't think, I know. So what about a cheese-burger, French fries and Coke? My treat" said Sonic "I'd love to" Sonic and Amy left Tails' workshop.

_In the bathroom…_

"I finally got the toilet unclogged" explained Rouge to Knuckles "Know what it was?" "Ummm… What would happen if a say yes?" Rouge lifted a very wet Tails.

"Hi!"

"…"

"Knuckles…?

"…Yes?"

"CARE TO EXPALIN WHAT WAS TAILS DOING IN THE TOILET?"

"WELL, HE GOT AS ANNOYING AS THE BOWL!"

**There it is, folks! Sorry for not update, got a little down these last days… You know… BIG family problems… BUT ANYWAYS, I would like to say something… THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH XxSIlverRainxX! You gave me energy to keep writing! YAAAAHOIEEEEEE! YOU SURE THAT I'M BACK, BABE! So yeah! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Yo, I'm here, too!

Robert: *Walks into the room* OH, I FEEL SOOOOO GREAT!

And why would that be?

Robert: 'Cause weekends are my time to rear back and howl!

Kate: You sure?

Robert: … Lie down and giggle?

Kate: Closer…

Robert: Crawl into a fetal position and whimper?

Kate: There you go!

Robert: *sniff* I'm outta here *walks out of the room*

That was kind of weird…

Kate: He always does that, don't worry

Somewhere: WUAAAAAAA!

Kate: See?

Oh well, do the disclaimer

Kate: Melody doesn't own the sonic characters, they belong to Sega!

So here's chapter 9!

_In a Café…_

"What would you two like?" asked a waitress to our beloved hero and his damsel. "Yes, we would like two cheese-burgers specials" said Amy "… Okay *sniff*" "Are you okay, miss?" "Oh, sorry, I get emotional. My first husband passed away while eating the cheese-burger special *sniff*"

Amy and Sonic looked at each other. "We would like the tuna special better" Sonic said.

"Okie dookie! Two tuna specials coming!" exclaimed the waitress and walked back to the kitchen gleefully. "I wonder how her husband passed away…" said Amy "I would rather not know" said Sonic.

A uncomfortable silence took place between them. Neither of the two knew what to say, plus they wouldn't want to talk about the waitress' dead husband.

"So," started Amy "what do you think Knuckles and Rouge are doing?" "… Maybe getting married? They were staring at each other in a funny way when I got there" said Sonic "Yeah, right… Knuckles and Rouge? Getting married? I doubt that would happen" "Well, you never know…"

"Here! Your tuna specials! Have a nice day!" said the waitress while giving Amy and Sonic their specials and walking away. "Well, they're sure better than a death cheese-burger special" said Sonic "No to say more healthy" Amy commented.

_At the Chaotix's…_

"MORON!"

"DIMWIT!"

"FREAKING BASTARD!"

"STUPID LIVING BAG!"

Charmy and Vector shouted at each other nonstop. They were arguing since they got out of the Café, all the way to the house, before sleeping, when they woke up, AND eating lunch.

Poor Espio sat there, eating his spaghetti-more-like-worms, hearing the argument. And trying not to rip them apart and kill them right there.

"GODDAMN KID!"

"BIG BALL OF SHIT!"

"Guys…"

"SHUT UP, MAYA BEE!"

"WHY DON'T YOU, HULK!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" said Vector and Charmy.

"Please… For the goddamn heaven's sake… Stop" winced Espio.

Vector and Charmy looked at Espio, then looked at each other. They smirked. And Espio didn't feel good about this.

"…Guys?"

Espio backed away. Vector and Charmy were getting closer to him. Until they grabbed him by his legs and arms, and started dragging him somewhere.

"HEY! STOP IT, YOU BASTARDS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHOA!"

"GONNA REGRET INTERRUPTING US IN OUR BATTLE!"

"BASTARD KID IS RIGHT!"

"WHAT THE-?"

They were dragging Espio… outside?

"No… you wouldn't dare…"

"Who said?"

To the trash can.

"STOP IT! GOD HELP ME!"

"HEY YOU!"

There was this voice shouting. You could tell that it was a female voice.

Vector and Charmy turned to the source of that voice. And there was this girl. With a BASEBALL BAT.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"No, wait! It's not what you-"

SLAM!

And Charmy fainted right there.

Vector dropped Espio and ran away, back to the house. "See you later, dude!" he shouted to Espio.

Espio sat there, shocked. He looked at himself, then after seeing he was still alive and breathing, he took a look at the girl. She was a skunk, about 15 or 16. She was dark purple and had a white stripe on her big tail. And had this purple eyes that could hypnotize anyone.

"You okay?" she asked to him. Her voice was sweet.

"Yeah… Thanks. A LOT."

"Nah, no problem. By the way, the name's Crush."

"Mine's Espio"

"That's a great name, I like it"

"Thanks" said Espio. He stood up, brushed himself, and then took a look at the knocked-out Charmy lying on the floor. "Is he going to be okay? I didn't hit him that hard" said Crush. "Don't worry. One day, Vector hit him with the TV, he'll survive." Said Espio in a comforting-like way to her.

"Okay… Ummmm… Wanna eat at my place?" said Crush. After thinking it for a moment, Espio nodded. "Great! But first…" she pointed at Charmy. "Oh, yes. Sorry, forgot about that. Why don't you tell me where's your place? So I can drop him by the front porch and go to your house?" "Is over there" she said while pointing the house next to the Chaotix's. "Wait! You live there?" "Yes, why?" _"And why didn't I notice her before?" _thought Espio. "Oh nothing" he said.

"Then, I'll be waiting!" said Crush while walking to her house.

"What a nice girl. She even knocked out Charmy" said Espio to himself, while dragging Charmy to their house.

_With Sonic and Amy…_

"You know, even if it was tuna, it wasn't that bad" said Amy to Sonic. "I just hope there was no poison for secret ingredient." Said Sonic while kicking a little rock out of his way. They were walking back from the Café to Tails'.

"Amy?" said Sonic with a almost visible blush on his face. "Yes?" "I was thinking… You know, about those times when we would fight Eggman and kick robot asses, fly around the world with the tornado and you…" "Me what?" "You would chase me" "Oh" it wasn't comfortable for Amy to talk about this. She would thought for a moment then she said "And aren't you happy?" "huh?" "I mean, Eggman is taking some vacations, we can have a little peace and I don't bother you anymore… right?"

"_And who said you bothered me?" _thought Sonic.

"_It was you, you oaf."_

"_Wow. Didn't know you were coming back, Michael."_

"_Told you I'm not Michael Jackson. And don't change the subject, will you?"_

"_Whatever, freaky voice. And for your info, I wasn't the one that told her to stop chasing me"_

"_And you think don't know? She moved on by herself. But thanks to you"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Of course you didn't tell her to piss of and go away. But you did something worse. Run away"_

"_And how could that be bad, genius? She and everyone knows I can't stand still for more than two minutes"_

"_But you and I know that it wasn't for your Speedy Gonzales complex, you idiot. It was because you were actually __**afraid **__of her."_

"_Afraid? Come on, Michael man! Me? Sonic the hedgehog… afraid of a girl? You're kidding me, freaks."_

"_Maybe not her but love"_

"_Love?"_

"_Yes, love"_

"_You mean, love-love?"_

"_Yes, I mean Love-love"_

"…_Really?"_

"_Absolutely"_

"…"

"_Sonic…"_

"_What?"_

"_She's talking"_

"_Who?"_

"Sonic! Wake up!"

"Wow! Whut?"

"We are here"

Sonic took a look at his surroundings. And noticed that they were already at Tails'. "What happened?" asked Sonic. "Well, I was talking to you, then you didn't talk anymore, I had to push you so you would walk, we got here, and then I started calling you but you wouldn't respond me until now." "Yeah? Sorry, then." "Don't worry, let's just go inside" "okay"

Amy and Sonic entered and found Rouge sitting on the couch. They sat there, too. "Hey, pinky and true blue" "Hey Rouge" said Amy "Where are Knuckles and Tails?" asked Sonic. "Oh, I think Knuckles said something about going to the gym"

Amy and Sonic looked at each other

"Uh-oh"

_At the Gym…_

"So, Tails. You sit here while I work out, okay?" "Knuckles, I think it's better to train on-" "No, I'll do it"

"Ohhhhhh great," sighed Tails "not again"

"HUUUUUUUUP!"

"Juice Bar…"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Sauna…"

"ERGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Vending Machine…"

"OUCH! DAMNIT!"

"And Hot Tub"

Knuckles stood in front of Tails.

"Aaaannnnddd…"

"Let's go and get some ice creams"

"Cool down! He never fails to disappoint me, ladies and gentlemen!"

And so fox and echidna left the gym.

**Hoping you liked it! And thanks for the review and the OCC, Snookie! I bet she's gonna have some fun in here. And yes, maybe I can do some OCCxEspio in here… So stay tuned! Watch out for the updates, and don't eat the vegetables 'cause they are awful! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: What'sup, People!

Robert: *while walking into the room* I've found it!

What did you found?

Robert: A treasure *shows something to Kate*

Kate: … A record album?

Robert: It's a classic

*sees record album* "Mel Tweedy's best farm tunes"?

Robert: And it has all the hits!

Kate: "Our love's gone dry and so has the cow"

Robert: So? What do you think?

Kate and Melody: *Look at each other*

Robert: Well?

…

Kate: *takes out a racket* *hits Robert*

We've got to burn it? Like "Joe's Aztec bowling Polka hits"?

Kate: Oh yeah. Then tell him it was all a dream

Then do the disclaimer, so that we can burn it faster

Kate: Okay, so Melody doesn't own the sonic characters, they belong to Sega!

So here's chapter 10!

_At Tails' workshop…_

"And that's why you don't let him be at the gym?" asked a white bat. "Uh-uh" said Amy and Sonic in unison. "… Well, he'll deserve the beat up he'll get. Changing the subject, Where did you two go?" "Just went to a Café and ate lunch" answered Sonic. "That's all?" asked Rouge in a didn't-you-became-boy-and-girlfriend-already way. "Yes, ROUGE" said Amy, trying to make clear that she didn't want _that_.

"Oh well… So, now what?" said Rouge with a hint of boredom in her voice. "Well, I gotta go guys. Thanks for the lunch Sonic. Bye!" said Amy while walking out of the workshop. "Well… She's gone." Said Rouge "Yeah… I think I gotta go, too" said Sonic.

"And where do you think you're going, cutie?" said Rouge smirking. "For a run, see ya!" "OH NO! YOU DON'T!"

Rouge grabbed Sonic before he zoomed away and made him sat on the couch. "What was that for?" asked Sonic. "You aren't going anywhere until I have a word with you" said Rouge crossing her arms. Sonic stared at her, speechless "Well?" said Rouge

"Well what?"

"Come on. Admit it"

"What are you talking about?"

"That you love her, dipwad"

"Me? Love her? No way! Sonic the Hedgehog didn't, doesn't and will never fall for a girl"

"Sonic, you still a stupid coward" said Rouge while standing up. "Where are YOU going, bat girl?" ""It's none of your business. And only Knuckles can call me like that" "Are we having a little relationship?" "Shut up, blue boy. Or else you'll find my boot kicking you chin." "Whoa, hold yourself up, Rouge"

"I'm just telling one thing" said Rouge while opening the door.

"And what would that be?"

"You're gonna regret running for her, blue"

And so, she exited the house.

"HA! I won't! You can be sure about that!" said Sonic in an immature voice.

"_Now, Sonic, can you be sure of that?" _ a voice said, and faded away, leaving Sonic in deep thought.

_At Crush's…_

"Don't tell me he…" "Yes! He threw him out of the window!" "No way!" Crush laughed hysterically. Sure she was having fun with Espio, he had so much things to tell about he and the Chaotix. "Wow… That was fun" "Yeah, but sometimes it can get frustrating living with them" "But this Vector guy seems friendly! I wanna meet him someday!"

"I think you two will be friends in no time" said Espio. "But this Charmy kid… He seems too annoying" said Crush while making a disgusting face. "And he is. I still don't get why he stills in our team… Guess he just belongs there"

Crush and Espio sat on the couch. Crush made some delicious chicken fingers, which they ate nonstop. Espio congratulated her for her amazing cooking, and now they sat there, talking.

"And why did you moved from your old house to here?" asked Espio. "Oh, I just needed some fresh air. Station Square's fresh air. And also… You know… Leave behind the past" said Crush with a frown. "Sorry, didn't know that" Espio apologized _"Something really bad must have happened"_

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault" said Crush "besides, I think it was time for me to move on"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, until Espio broke it "I think I should get going, to see how's Charmy doing" "Okay. It was good to have someone here. This house is sure so silently… And I like the noise!" said Crush while laughing. Espio laughed too. "So," said Crush "See ya later?" "See you later" said Espio while walking outside.

_At the Chaotix's…_

"You sure like that girl!" said Vector with a grin "Are we falling, Espio?"

"Stop teasing me, Vector" said Espio while he sat on the sofa.

"Yes, Vector," agreed Charmy "Get over the fact that a _girl _scared you!" And Charmy laughed hysterically.

"STOP IT, DORK BOY!" said Vector while grabbing Charmy from his neck "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT KNOCKED OUT BY A GIRL!" This time, it was Vector who was laughing.

Charmy went as red as Knuckles, and said "WELL, AT LEAST I DIDN'T RUN AWAY LIKE A COWARD!"

"AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE LYING DOWN ALMOST DEAD BECAUSE OF HER!"

"OKAY, YOU TWO, STOP IT!" shouted Espio "Can you please be quiet for a moment?"

Charmy and Vector glared at each other and then exited to their rooms.

Espio just sat there.

Thinking.

"_Don't worry, Crush. I'll be your friend. You will never have to move out or forget again." _He thought, as he exited to his room.

_At Silver and Blaze's… (and no,they still friends)_

"Is the popcorn ready?" said a starving purple cat. "Almost" answered her silver companion. "You know, I could have made it in no time" "And let happen what happened the last time? No way!"

_FLASHBACK_

"GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" shouted an almost black Hedgehog. "SOOO SORRY, SILVER!" said a now dark purple cat.

"Yo, Earl!" shouted a farm dog "Look over there!"

"Looks like a fire to me"

"Mmmmm… Wanna some corn?"

"Sure"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh, yeah… Hehehehe! Sorry about that, SIlv!" said Blaze. "And that's why we don't use fire power to make popcorn, kiddoes" said Silver to no one.

"Silver? I wanted to ask you something" said Blaze while sitting next to Silver in the couch and grabbing some popcorn.

"What is it?"

"Do you like Amy?"

Silver spat all the coke he was drinking.

"OH, I KNEW IT!" screamed an excited Blaze.

"What? NO! I don't like Amy!"

"Oh, yes you do, Silv"

Silver blushed madly.

"Besides, it was time for you to fall" said Blaze while drinking some of her coke. "It is just love, anyways. You don't know when it will show up on your door saying 'GOTCHA!'!"

Silver thought for a moment "And how did yo- I mean, How WOULD you know if I'm in love?"

"You can see it through so many things," explained Blaze "Like the way you behave with that person, or the light in your eyes when you see her."

"Awwwwww…. Didn't know you were so deep, Blaze"

"And I'm not, fuzzhead"

"Whatever" said Silver while eating popcorn. "I don't care. Anyway, are we gonna see that movie you wanted to see or what?"

"Okay, just telling you love is the best and worst thing that could happen to you" said Blaze while turning the DVD on.

"_And you think I don't know that?"_ thought Silver to himself as he drank his coke.

_At Angel Island…_

"… So I took her to this fancy restaurant," explained Knuckles to Tails and Cream, who was being babysitted this time by Tails. He had a date. A BLIND date.

"And what happened?" asked the little fox boy.

"Everything was going fine! … When I missed my mouth and stuffed a breadstick up my nose. My date laughed and inhaled and olive. I jumped up to help her, not realizing I had tucked the tablecloth into my gloves. Well, that knocked the candle over, setting the tablecloth on fire. So I go running through the restaurant trailing a blazing tablecloth when the sprinkler system goes off. Now, everybody starts screaming and diving out windows, and my date… well… Do you know what really wet, really mad sheep dog looks like?"

"Oh, poor mister Knuckles…" said Cream.

"Don't worry, Knuckles. First dates are always soooo awkward."

"And do you know what did she?"

"huh?" said Cream and Tails in unison.

Knuckles turned around and they a found a chao biting his butt.

"Ouch" said Tails.

"Yes, the freaking vicious chao"

_At Tails' Workshop…_

Sonic still sat there, thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. Until he heard the door being opened silently.

A black hedgehog made his way to the sofa. He didn't say anything, just gave Sonic a glare. And ruby eyes me emerald ones.

"What'cha doing here, shads?" asked Sonic, becoming the same hedgehog as always.

"Hmph"

"Oh well… You don't wanna talk to me. I won't put pressure on ya" said Sonic while standing up and walking to the door.

"See ya later, Shads!" shouted Sonic while zooming away.

"That faker. Who does he believe he is to call me "Shads"?" said Shadow to himself.

"_Only Amy can call you like that"_

"What the-?" said Shadow "Who are you?" called him, trying to find the source of noise.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted Shadow getting a bit angry.

"_Calm down, I am not here to attack you" _said that sweet voice.

"Then why don't you face me?" said Shadow

"'_Because you already know who am I"_

**CLIFFHANGER! I love it! Hahaahahaha! So yeah, here's chapter TEN! OMG! And You've got to stay tuned if you wanna know what will happen… Oh Yeah! So, see you soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Hi!

Hey, Kate, where's Robert?

Kate: I don't know

Robert:*enters in the room* EEEEEEEK! *hides behind Melody*

Robert?

Kate: What happened?

Robert: We've got to clean that refrigerator, quick!

Kate and Melody: Why?

Robert: The mystery meat crawled out of the tinfoil and snapped at me!

Mystery Meat: *crawls into the room* Hi!

Robert: AHHHHHHHH! *faints*

Kate: Hello there, cute thing!

Mystery Meat: Has someone seen my mama?

Kate and Melody: Awwwwww…

Well, do the disclaimer, Kate

Kate: Melody doesn't own the sonic characters, they belong to Sega. Now, come here, cutie!

Mystery Meat: Yay!

Here's chapter 11!

_At Tails' Workshop…_

"I… know who you are?" asked a confused ebony hedgehog.

"_Yes, you've not to fear, Shadow"_

"Your voice… I know I have heard it before"

"_Really? Maybe you can still remember me… Shadow the hedgehog"_ and the voice faded away.

"…" Shadow said nothing and sat on the sofa, thinking.

SLAM!

"Sonic? Rouge? You there?" said the person (or animal, it sounds weird, doesn't it?) that had entered.

"Oh, hi Shads" said Amy when she saw Shadow.

"Rose" answered Shadow politely.

"What are you doing here all alone? And where are the others?" asked Amy. "Faker went out a few minutes ago, and I don't know where the others could be"

"Oh, well…" said Amy disappointed. "Is everything all right, Rose?" asked Shadow, concerned about Amy. "I just wanted to ask Rouge if she could come to the mall with me… Guess I'm not going" said Amy.

"_What are you waiting for, Shadow? Tell her you'll go with her!" _said the sweet voice into Shadow's mind. _"What? Why would I, the Ultimate Life Form, want to go with a girl to the mall? Besides, girls always go to clothes and shoes stores, and it's quite boring" _answered Shadow to the voice.

"_What are you talking about, Shadow? I remember when you used to take me to a meadow on the earth without excuses" _said the voice.

"_A meadow on the earth?..."_

"Maria?" said Shadow aloud.

"What?" said Amy. "Uhhh… Nothing" said Shadow. "No, you said something, Shadow. Now, tell me"

"Really, I said nothing"

"Tell me"

"…"

"Tell me"

"_Tell her that you'll go with her!"_

"I'll go with you to the mall" said Shadow.

"REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH, SHADOW!" squeaked Amy.

"_Why the hell did I said that?"_

"_Because you didn't wanted her to be disappointed. I'm proud of you, Shadow. Finally managed to ask a girl out"_

"IT ISN'T A DATE!" shouted Shadow. "Huh?" Amy was confused.

"Oh, nothing" said Shadow, a little embarrassed. "Okay, then. Let's go!" said Amy.

And Pink and Black exited Tails' workshop.

_Four hours later, at the Station Square S.S…._

"Whew! I'm tired!" exclaimed a pink hedgehog. "Shadow! Let's sit over there!" said Amy while running to a bench. "Hey! Wait for me, Rose!" said Shadow.

"Are you tired, too?" asked Amy to Shadow. "Certainly" answered him. "Then, let's eat some ice cream! My treat" said Amy while pointing to an ice cream cart. "Okay" "What flavor would you like, Shadow?" asked Amy. " Mmmmm… why don't you choose for me?" "Okay!" said Amy while running to the ice cream cart.

Shadow was surprised. He enjoyed every moment with Amy, even when she wanted to go to a purse store or a jewelry store. He even found out that she enjoyed reading, just like him. They went to a library and Amy bought some books, for her and Shadow to read. "It wasn't that bad, though" said Shadow to himself.

"Here!" said Amy handing Shadow his Ice cream. "Thank you, Rose" said Shadow.

"_Wow. Rose really has changed over the years" _thought Shadow.

"Shadow?" asked Amy. "Yes?"

"Why did you offer to come with me?" said Amy. "Because I didn't want you to look disappointed" said Shadow without thinking.

When he realized what he said he blushed.

"Really? That's sooooo sweet!" said Amy. AND gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Uhhhhh…" Shadow blushed madly. Fortunately, Amy didn't see it.

"_That felt good" _thought Shadow.

"Come on, Shadow. Let's go back to Tails' and see if he's back, too" said Amy while standing up.

"Uhhh… Sure, Rose" said Shadow. And they both walked away.

_Station Square S.S., in front of that same bench…_

Sonic sat there. Stunned, confused, everything you could call the expression of his face. "Ugh…" was all what he said.

"_How could she…?" _thought Sonic.

"_Didn't I told you? Do you realize what could this mean?"_

"…"

"_That maybe she… You know… found someone that really loved her and-"_

"BUT I LOVE HER!" screamed Sonic. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He realized what he said, stood up and zoomed away. "Mama?" said a little mouse to his mother "Yes, honey?" she answered.

"Isn't that Sonic the hedgehog?" said the little mouse.

"Yes, honey. He is" said the mother and resumed eating.

"Poor mister Sonic. He seems troubled" said the little mouse and resumed eating, too.

_Somewhere…_

"I'm going crazy with all of this" said Sonic while running as fast as he could.

"_Sonic, you won't get it of your mind just by running, you know?"_

"_Yes, I know"_

"… _Look, I'm not supposed to be doing this, but you know how could you get her back?"_

Sonic stopped running.

"_How?"_

"… _Oh man. The C.A. is going to murder me _(Conscience Association) _but… maybe you could start talking to her, or taking her out like you did today, making little things that you know she would like"_

"_Michael. You're a genius"_

"_No, I'm in trouble because of you, Speedy. So do what I told you, or I'll never, EVER let you sleep again. Understood?"_

"_Understood"_

Sonic started running, in search of the one that could really help him… Of course, if she wasn't mad because of what happened early.

_At the Chaotix's…_

"Now, seriously, Espio, do you like that girl?" asked Vector to Espio. Espio didn't say anything. "Come on, Espio!" said Charmy "At least do something, besides sitting there!" Espio just sat on the sofa, with his eyes closed.

Charmy made puppy dog eyes "Espiooooooo…" he said like he was a little boy. Espio opened his eyes, glared at Charmy and closed them again. "Hmph! No one refuses my puppy dog eyes!" "I…" started to say Espio. "You wh-" tried to say Charmy, but Vector stopped him "Let him talk" Vector whispered.

"I… maybe do like her" confessed Espio. Charmy and Vector looked at each other, and then at him "…Really?" asked Vector "I'm not talking anymore about this" said Espio.

"Mmmmmm…. You know, Espio… my boy," started Vector "Maybe Charmy and I can help you with her" Espio opened his eyes "If you dare, I'll murder you" "Why?" "Don't you remember what happened last time you wanted to help that swallow?"

_FLASHBACK_

"But what should I say?" said a nervous swallow. "Just say…" said Vector "You're the pepperoni in my pizza or… You're Hip Hop in my music!" said Vector "What about 'the rose in my garden'?" suggested Charmy. "Nay, nay… That wouldn't work. That's too old!" "So that's what I've got to say?" asked the swallow "Yeah, man. And relax, I'm sure she loves you as well" And the swallow left.

_5 minutes later…_

"How would it go?" asked Vector. "She said that if I get close to her, she'll make me eat my shoes with pepperoni and a hip hop music disc" said the swallow and walked away "…Okay?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh, yeah… But it wasn't my fault!" said Charmy. "Nor was mine, and come on, Espio! We can help you! FOR FREE!" said Vector.

Espio stood up and walked to the door "Don't dare following me" and exited the house.

He thought about what he said earlier.

"_I… do like her? But I've met her for just one day!" _Thought him. _"And it's already night… Maybe I'l sleep in a tree"_

He climbed on a tree, closed his eyes. Without thinking he would have dreams about a certain someone and him.

**Sorry for this chapter… I did not my best! But I did something…right? Oh well, I haven't so much time to write these days. But I promise I'll write when I have time, okay? So stay tuned! And see you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Yay!

*Silence*

… Oh man… Now, where's Robert?

Kate: Uhhhh… *laughs nervously*I don't know!

*someone knocks at the door*

Come in!

Mailman: *while entering* Hello, young ladies

Kate: I…. must go and… do something else! *runs away*

Okay? That was weird

Mailman: I hate to bother you; ma'am, but you put insufficient postage on your package

What package?

Mailman: This cat you're sending to Abu Dhabi *Shows Robert in a cage*

…

Mailman: … I´ve got to go *exits room*

…

Robert: *looks at Melody* You alright?

… KATE! *runs to find Kate*

Robert: No wait! Get me the hell outta here first!

*Silence*

Robert: … Oh man… Well, Melody doesn't own the sonic characters, they belong to Sega… Now what am I going to do? Ugh… Another long day… *gets him and the cage out of the room*

_Knock. Knock._

"Rouge? Open the door, please"

_Knock. Knock._

"Rouge! Please! It's me, Sonic!"

"What do you want?" said Rouge behind the door of her beautiful and big mansion. How did she get it? Probably she stole it. "I just want your help!" replied Sonic. "Mmmmm… No, not gonna open"

"WHAT? PLEASE!"

"No"

"I'll do whatever you want! Just open it!"

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes!"

"Mmmmmm… Admit it"

"… Huh?"

"Don't be a dimwit, Sonic. You know so damn well what I mean"

"…"

"Oh well, since you're not gonna talk I-"

"OKAY! OKAY! Why women have to be so manipulative? Okay… Here I go…"

"…"

"… I… maybe I… lo-lov-ve…"

"Yes?"

"A-amy. THERE! Happy?"

Rouge opened the door, wide eyed. She stared at Sonic like 5 minutes and then cracked out laughing. "Oh God! This is rich! Soooo rich! Hahahahaha!" "What are you talking about?" asked Sonic. Rouge just showed him a recorder.

"Surprised, blue?"

"…"

"Maybe I'll post it on facebook, and then upload it on youtube… It'll be just perfect"

"…Oh shit"

_In the tree where Espio is sleeping…_

"Espio?"

"Mmm…"

"Espio"

"Five more minutes…"

"ESPIO!"

"WHA-?"

_POW!_

"OUCH!" said Espio while rubbing his now hurt butt. He fell from a tree. And landed on his butt… Uhhhh… Do you get it? "What do you-? Crush?" said Espio to the young skunk. "Oh, it's you Espio! I was looking for you EVERYWHERE!" said Crush while helping Espio stand up. "Looking for me everywhere? Why?" asked Espio.

Crush was a little bit pink. Fortunately, her fur was so dark for Espio to see it. "I… was wondering if… maybe you and I… you know… could hang out today?" said Crush. Espio just stared at her. And Crush became nervous. "I mean, if you don't want to I could perfectly-" "I would love to" said Espio.

"-go and do shopping, 'cause you know I need to do shopping and-"

"Crush?"

"-go to the gym. Yes! The gym! I need to do some exercise so that I won't become fat, and also-"

"Crush"

"-go to the library and read some books, maybe buy some, is really boring stay in that house, and maybe I can travel around the town, to know better-"

"CRUSH!"

"Yes?" said an exhausted Crush. "I said I would love to" said Espio. Crush just stared at him. "W-what did you said? I think I didn't hear it well" said Crush while rubbing her ears. "I said I would love to go and hang out with you, Crush"

"Oh… Really?" "_Great, Crush. Now he'll think you're such a stupid girl. Shut yourself up!" _thought Crush.

"Yes. So, where would my friend like to go?" said Espio. "I… maybe we can go to Station Square S.C.. I would like to see it" said Crush. "So let's get going!" said Espio.

Crush just stared at him."You alright?" said Espio. "I… just can't believe that I've got already a friend…" said Crush.

"Crush?"

"…"

"Come on, let's go" said Espio while taking her hand. Crush blushed and walked along with Espio. Sure it was going to be a great day.

_At Rouge's…_

"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" said Rouge after her laughing session. "… Oh, yeah! Is just… I sorta wanted help…" said Sonic. "Help? The great Sonic the Hedgehog wants MY help?" asked Rouge while letting Sonic enter in her (stolen) mansion. "It's… 'bout Amy… I wanted to know-" "How to get her back? You came to the right place, True Blue!" said Rouge while sitting in her big purple couch.

"How did you know?" asked Sonic amazed. "Female intuition. Now take a sit" said Rouge. Sonic sat in a sofa in front of the couch. "Look, we girls like so many things in a guy…" started Rouge "He must be cool, strong, attractive-" "That's it? 'Cause I'm everything a girl could want!" smirked Sonic. "Shut up and let me talk. Where was I? Oh, yes. But not only that, dipwad. We also like the romance, the compliments, the fancy restaurant on a Friday night, those things the perfect guys do for the girls they love" said Rouge wisely.

Sonic just listened. Then, looked at the floor, thinking. Then said "And how the hell am I supposed to do ALL of that?" "Look, Sonic," said Rouge "You're supposed to make Amy feel special, if you want her back. Not do everything I say. If you really love her, you'll know what does she like, and you'll know what to do" Rouge paused and thought. Then said "But you can also do those things I told you, to make her feel more special, you see" And with that Rouge finished.

"…" Sonic sat there, speechless. "Sonic?" said Rouge.

"Yes?"

"Just go and make her feel special. And leave me alone, I was counting my jewels" said Rouge while standing up and pointing to the door. "…Okay. And… thanks, Rouge" said Sonic and then zoomed away.

Rouge just watched how Sonic ran away from her home. Waited 5 minutes and then jumped and shouted "CUPID SHOOTS, CUPID SCORES! OH, YEAH!" she calmed herself and then smiled. "I should do this more often. Now, to count my precious jewels!" And walked away.

_At Amy's…_

"Mmmmm…" said an almost woke-up pink girl. Amy opened her eyes, blinked twice and sat on her bed. She looked out of her window. "What a great day!" she said and got up from her bed. She made everything a girl does after waking up (**A/N: **Not what you all think, dimwits. You know, taking a bath, some breakfast, brushing teeth… All what we girls do after waking up!).

"What I'll do, today?" asked Amy to herself. "What about going out with me?" said a voice behind her. "WHAT THE-? EEEEK!" Shouted Amy while being lifted up. "Whoa! Who are you? Let me see you!" "Hey, Amy, calm down" said Silver while putting her down. "Silver? What are you doin-? No… Wait a minute… How the heck did you get in my house?" "Your replacement keys" said Silver while showing some keys. "Oh…" was all what Amy could say.

"Ummm… Sorry if I interrupted you in something. I just had to see you today" said Silver. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to do anything" said Amy while fixing her dress. "So, did you say something before I shouted like a mad hedgehog?" asked Amy. "Yes! I…" Silver thought of saying the 'go out with me' thing _"But,then, I'll just scared her away. What if she doesn't likes me?" _"Silver? You were going to say something" said Amy "Uhhhh… That I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out today" said Silver.

"Hey!" said Amy while snapping her fingers. "Huh?" said Silver, not understanding at all. "That's a great idea! I think I'll hang out today with you, Silver!" said Amy, cheerfully. "OH, YEAH!" shouted Silver. Then realizing what he shouted sounded like victory, he calmed himself and said "Okay, then! Where would you like to go?" asked Silver.

"Mmmmm…" Amy was thinking "What if we go to the park? I always go on Fridays to the park" said Amy. "Okay! Then let's go!" said Silver while making his way to the door "Silver! Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Two things. 1.- give my keys back"

"Okay" Silver handed the keys

"And 2.- How are we getting there?" asked Amy.

"…" Silver thought "Don't worry about it. Just hang on tight, okay?"

"Wha-?" Amy even hadn't time to ask, because Silver lifted her, you know, bridal style.

"Silver!" shouted Amy.

"We'll get there flying!" said Silver. He exited the house with Amy in his arms and started floating. "Whoa!" said Amy scared. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall" whispered Silver in her ear. And Amy felt like blushing madly.

_At Tails' workshop…_

_SLAM!_

"Geek!" called Knuckles to Tails. "I told you a million of times to not call me like that, knucklehead" said Tails, while walking out of the workshop/garage/whatever you want it to be. "I've got a date and a big dilemma, Tails" said Knuckles while showing three bottles to Tails.

"…What's this?" asked a very confused Tails.

"These are my best colognes" explained Knuckles. Tails took a look at all of them.

"I want to smell good for my date with this girl…"

"Is the Frog-woman or the crocodile-girl?"

"Shut up and listen. What cologne should I use?"

"'Midnight mama's boy'?" Tails took a look at the other bottle. "'Polyester Passion'?"

"How about 'Eau du slide rule'?" asked Knuckles

"…Knuckles?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't just call Cream and roll in something with Cheese?"

"…Tails?"

"Yes?"

"You're a GENIUS!" said Knuckles while taking the phone.

"… Oh my freaking gosh… This is going to be such a long day…" said Tails while going back to his workshop/garage/whatever you want it to be.

**YO, GUYS! So yeah! I'm back! More cool than anything, BABE! Thanks for the reviews and I wanted to ask you… Do you have an OCC with a crush on Blaze? Don't wanna let the girl down on this story… And I don't want to put Robert in here, neither. And if you want your OCC to be here just let me know, 'kay? That's all. So stay tuned! See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Melody Moonlight is- a… A… **A**… **CHOO!**

Kate: Bless you! *hands Melody a box of tissue papers*

Danks *grabs a tissue paper*

Robert: I told you not to stay in the freezer to see if you could find Santa, but nooooo, no one ever listens to me!

Okay, okay… I undethstand *sniff*

Kate: Shut up, hothead. You're not helping

Robert: Whatever

Dou know what? Put the dtory on before dou two dtart fighting *sneezes*

Kate: I don't wanna fight! Is Mr. "You never listen to me!" who's starting!

Robert: Oh yeah, Ms. "Shame on you"? You were the one to start saying names!

Hey! I'm here!

Kate: Well, Mr. "I am innocent", I want Melody to recover, while you just say "I told you! I told you!"

Guys…

Robert: WELL, Ms. "Angel face", I told her indeed, but she didn't listen to me!

Oh great, here we go again…

Kate: Shut up, poophead!

Robert: Why don't you, fuzzybrain!

Guys! I'm sick of dis!

Kate and Robert: We KNOW! *start slapping each other and go outside*

Oh well, I dink I'll do da disclaimer. I don't own da Sonic daracters, dey belong to Dega *Sneezes* Stupid cold… My mom id gonna make me eat doup… *falls on the couch tired*

_At Central Park…_

"We are almost at our final destination, ladies and gentlemen. Please, hang onto your flying guy's arms and have a nice day!" said Silver to Amy while arriving to Central Park. Silver started landing in the middle of the park.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" said an excited Amy. "Is that how it feels to fly every time?" asked the sakura hedgehog to her companion. _"It doesn't feel the same when you're flying with someone special" _thought Silver. "I… think so. I have flown since I was a child… It isn't something new to me, I guess" answered the silver hedgehog. "Thank you sooo much, Silver! So what do you want to do?" asked Amy while taking a look at her surroundings.

The park was full of people: families having a picnic, pretzels/chilidog/hotdog/popcorn (It's a really long list and I'm not gonna bore you all) carts, children playing and laughing… It was a really good day, 'cause the sun was shining brightly and the sky was as blue as the sea. And how did Amy love this kind of days. She remembered that when she was young she would go and pick some roses, or violets, or any kind of flower. Then she would start gifting them all to the people who, she thought, needed a good cheer up. Then she would remember that all of the flowers that were left would be a beautiful present to her once beloved Sonic. Thought, he always let them die. He didn't care at all.

Amy shivered at this memory. Silver saw it "Hey Amy. You alright?" he asked worried about her. "Y-yeah. It's… nothing" said Amy. Silver thought for a moment "I respect that you don't want to tell me, but you know, if something is bothering you, you can always count on me" said Silver remembering what she had said to him some days ago.

Amy looked at him, thinking that she had heard those words before. She shrugged. "What about skating?" suggested Silver while pointing to a store that rented skaters. 'Skatery skates' was its name. "Ummmm… It's a really good idea, Silver! But I don't think so" said Amy with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Why not?" asked Silver.

"I… kinda… don't know how to skate…" said Amy. "Then I'll teach you!" said Silver. "Silver it's not that easy for me. I'm sorta-"

"No buts Amy. You're going to be the best skater in this park by the end of the day!" said Silver dragging Amy to the store.

_At Tails' Workshop…_

"Marcie, give me **one** good reason why won't you go out with me"

"Knuckles…"

"I see…"

Knuckles hung up. Looked at Tails and then said "She hates, loathes and is disgusted by every fiber of my being"

Tails stared at him, took a look at his notebook, thought for a moment.

"I'll mark her down as a possible" said Tails while marking the HUGE list of female names.

Knuckles took a look at the list "How many had said no?"

"Ummmm… Seventeen…"

"Well, is not that bad-"

"No wait, Seven**ty**" Said Tails taking a better look at the list.

"…" Knuckles said nothing. "Look, Knuckles, I know there's a woman for you" said Tails "How would you know? And if it's like you said where could she be?" said a saddened Knuckles. "Don't be so negative! I know she's somewhere… hiding…"

"Tails?"

"Yes?"

"You're not helping" said Knuckles while turning on the TV. Tails sat on the sofa near the couch where Knuckles was sitting and said "Knuckles, I know that someday the woman of your dreams will knock at that door" He pointed at the door "and she will make you feel like a lucky echidna" And with that Tails finished.

"So, Geeky, what makes you thi-"

_Knock. Knock._

Tails and Knuckles stared at the door, then at each other.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Well, what are you waiting for, foxy. Open the door. It's your house"

"O-okay" stuttered Tails while making his way to the door. He stood in front of it, took a long breath and opened slooooowly the door and-

"HEY, WORLD!" shouted Rouge while kicking the door and stomping flat Tails. "Oww…" said Tails while rubbing his head. "Oh, sorry Foxboy" said Rouge while helping Tails stand up. "Hey, Rouge" said Tails and walked to his sofa. Rouge followed him and saw Knuckles sitting on the couch. "Well well well, isn't the world pretty small? Hey there Knucklehead" said Rouge and sat on the comfy couch near Knuckles.

"I'm **NOT** in the mood of your bad jokes, batgirl" said Knuckles without looking at Rouge. "And why would that be, Knuckie Woockie?" asked Rouge. Knuckles just growled. Tails, seeing this, said "It's nothing, Rouge. Knuckles has been dating and all the girls either slapped him or ran away shouting"

Rouge turned her now astonished gaze to Knuckles "You… *gulp* you have been d-dating?" she asked him. "That's none of your incumbency" replied Knuckles.

No one noticed the hint of jealously and nervousness in Rouge's voice. It had been not so long since that day when she would want to pay Knuckles a visit and see how the M.E. was doing. She found him asleep and without noticing it, she stared at him. How peaceful he looked. When Rouge found herself staring at him, she flew shocked to her house, and locked herself in her room.

That night was sleepless for her. ALL the night she thought about the sleeping Knuckles she saw earlier. She thought about what she had done for him, every time she would mess with him and he would blush. She could easily see him blushing by the way his fur turned a dark shade of his natural red. Then she thought he looked handsome blushing, and the hell with it, she was blushing, too.

That night, folks, was the night when Rouge the Bat officially realized that she loved Knuckles the Echidna. It was unforgettable for her. And the thought of HER Knuckles dating another chicks, made her go mad. She would feel that sensation of falling off a cliff when you've already touched the top. That sensation was the One that every man or woman feel when their beloved ones are fading away of their hands. Oh, and how she hated that sensation.

_Jealously._

After all her years of being a jewel thief, she had become an expert in the man's zone. She had to, so that she could seduce the guards of the most precious jewels on the world. But NEVER would she have felt such a jealously. She felt somewhat weak, and she didn't like that.

"Do you want something to drink, Rouge?" said Tails, making her realize that she had been mute since what Tails said about Knuckles. "Ummmmm… Of course, Foxboy" said Rouge trying to look as normal as possible. "Okie dookie!" said Tails while walking cheerfully to the kitchen.

Rouge saw him until he disappeared from the room and sat back at her original position. Then she looked at her right and saw Knuckles, half asleep.

"_Shit! Why did I left Foxboy go when I'm with him?" _cursed Rouge in her mind and slapped her forehead. Knuckles opened his eyes wide when he heard the sound of slapping and saw Rouge sitting there, with her hand on her forehead. "Did you just slap yourself?" he asked confused. Rouge put her hand down, rolled her eyes in a what-makes-you-think-that? way and said "No, you oaf"

"But it looked like you just did"

"But I didn't"

"Then prove it"

"Why should I prove something I know it's real to you?"

"Because if you prove it, I would believe it"

"I don't care if you believe me or not"

"You care even when you say you don't"

"I don't care"

"Yes, you do"

"I don't"

"You do"

"I said I don't"

"Oh, you do"

"I. DON'T!" shouted Rouge in front of Knuckles face. Accidentally, she spat on his face and he became furious. "Why. The hell. Did you DO THAT?" he shouted while cleaning his face on the couch. "It was accidentally on purpose!" smirked Rouge. "Yeah, right. And you want me to believe you" said Knuckles calming himself down. "Well, you started, Knuckie" said Rouge concluding the strange argument.

The both chilled down themselves when Tails entered in the room. "Here!" he said while giving Rouge her glass of water. "Thanks" she replied. "No problem" he said sitting on his big sofa. Rouge stared for like 7 minutes her glass of water. The boys didn't saw it because they were watching TV.

Rouge stood up and followed by the gaze of the two males, she made her way to the door. But not before saying something:

"Meet me on Saturday at 7 o'clock at the Kiwi's Shake bar. And don't be late, Knucklehead"

And with that said, she left.

Tails and Knuckles were shocked. Tails looked at Knuckles and saw him with his mouth wide open.

"… Weeeeeell, I think I'll work on my plane" Tails said and went to his garage/blah blah blah.

Knuckles sat there, thinking. Then after several thinking, he came to the conclusion every man comes when he's confused:

"WTF?"

_At Station Square S.C. …_

"How come that I didn't know that THIS existed?" said Crush. She was talking about Moonstar Café's cappuccino, the best of all. It had coffee, cream, milk, and little pieces of chocolate on the top. And it only cost $1,00. If you want it delivered, call to the following number: 1-800 MC. Moonstar Café, always thinking of you.

"Maybe because that kind of cappuccino exists only on Station Square" answered Espio. "Then, I made a good choice coming here. It's beautiful all of this!" exclaimed Crush.

They had been walking side by side on the BIG mall. Crush was amazed by everything she saw, and kept replying that anything of that she had had in her old house. Espio, even when he hated the mall, thought that it had been a good day.

Now that Crush was busy with her cappuccino thing, he thought it better. Since when he had this strange feeling? Of course he hadn't got it with Vector or Charmy. It was something else. Something different.

Something that _only_ Crush could make him feel.

This feeling was a whole new world for him. He didn't know anything about it. And it scared him a bit, of course. But he would start exploring it, learning of it.

He hadn't smelled the sweet aroma of a rose until Crush made him when they were at the flower store.

He hadn't noticed the passion of the compositor until Crush made him heard that classical music disco.

He hadn't tasted something as good as coffee until Crush made him buy a cappuccino.

He hadn't felt something as wonderful as a good video playing evening with friends, _until she entered in his life._

Espio was actually beginning to know this feeling, but somewhat he felt he already knew it.

_Love._

The last feeling he would have thought of became the first when he met Crush.

Espio was too focused in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had stopped walking. Crush stopped, too. "What are we waiting for?" she asked without seeing him. That got Espio off his thoughts. "Huh?" replied Espio. Crush looked up from her cappuccino to Espio "Come on! We've got to go and explore this whole mall!" exclaimed Crush while linking arms with Espio and dragging him with her. "Whoa!" shouted Espio amazed by Crush's strength.

"_Sure it's going to be a really long day," _thought Espio _"but it's going to be the best long day of my life"_

And Chameleon and Skunk disappeared into the crowd.

_Back with Amy and Silver… (__**A/N: **__XD)_

"Don't DARE letting me go!" shouted a nervous pink hedgehog. "I won't. Now just regain you balance…" said a silver one. Amy sighed and tried to stand up _again, _after 5 falls she was just tired. When she stood up, she said "I still don't think this is a good idea". "Are you giving up that easily? The Amy Rose I know would have already learned how to skate" said Silver trying to encourage Amy to learn.

"But the 'Amy Rose' you knew is no longer here!" shouted Amy and skated/fell onto a bench, tired and suddenly depressed. She put her face in her hands. Silver followed her and sat next to her "What did you mean by 'she is no longer here'?" he asked.

Amy put her hands down and looked at Silver. She sighed and said "The Amy you used to know was the annoying pink hedgehog. She would stalk Sonic everywhere and would be always a nuisance in every single mission. She was too cheerful and full of hope. She waited for the day when Sonic would say that he loved her with all his heart. But you know what? That Amy got tired, so she decided to leave and make a room for the new Amy. She's NOT going to be annoying or a nuisance anymore, She's NOT going to wait. She has had her heart broken so many times that she finally understood. Sonic is no more a priority for her. No more"

Silver was hearing her and trying to find something to cheer her up. She went on "And this is difficult for me, you know? Following Sonic is all what I have done my entire life. And now I don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry" said Silver "When me and Blaze decided to come and live in the present, it was a chaos for me. I was used at the everyday survival battle with Iblis. And being at least calm down was confusing me. But little by little I learned how to live like all of you. And now I'm here, just like you" Silver made a pause.

Amy stared at him then said "What am I supposed to do…?"

"Don't worry, Amy Rose, you'll know when you get used to your new life"

"…" Amy said nothing. She was thinking so much that she felt like exploding. Silver just shook his head, grabbed Amy's hand and started levitating.

When Amy 'woke up' from her thoughts, she found herself at her house, with a herbal tea cup in front of her. She looked around her kitchen and saw Silver who had fell asleep on her kitchen table. She smiled, and I mean a REAL smile. She stood up and managed to get Silver to her big, comfy and white couch. She went upstairs and walked down with a pillow and a blanket. Then after everything was done she kissed Silver's forehead.

She entered her room slowly and quietly, put on her pajamas and went to bed.

But she didn't slept.

She didn't even close her eyes.

She was thinking of her life.

_Her new, happy life._

**FINALLY! Whew, whatta chapter! So yeah, fellas, I catched a cold. Right now I'm in my bed with a soup by my side and my computer in the other. It's horrible but at least I did a chapter! XD Though I can't breathe through my nose and I'm kind of warm but couldn't let ya down. Really I love ya all, little chums! Hahahahaha! I hope you liked it. So stay tuned, pray for my poor soul and see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Kate: Hey! Kate Shade is reporting!

Robert: Why the hell did you said Melody's line?

Kate: 'Cause, if you haven't noticed it yet, Melody is not here…

Robert: Oh God, Budha, whatever God may be, don't let her-

Kate: And I'm in charge! Yay!

Robert: Apocalipsis

Kate: Shut up, you jealous mad cat. You just can't accept the fact that Melody likes me more than you!

Robert: That's not true! She likes us both the same!

Kate: But you've got not to be jealous, Robert. You still have me *gives Robert a kiss on his cheek*

Robert: *blushes*

Kate: Ha! Victory! *dance time!*

Robert: Why a-are you c-celebrating?

Kate: Made you blush

Robert: *Hides his face* I'M NOT BLUSHING!

Kate: Whatever. I know it because I saw it. Anyway, let's go on!

Robert:*mumbles* I'm gonna kill that lame brain cat…

Kate: Hey! I heard you!

Robert: Whoops *runs away*

Kate: Come here! *Follows Robert*

*enters the room with a blanket and sneezes* I do not own da sonic daracters, they belong to Dega *exits the room and sneezes* *XD*

_At the Chaotix's…_

"Goooooooood MOOOOOORNING, EVERYONEEEEE!" said Charmy in his bunny pajamas while flying (annoyingly) to the kitchen table. "Oh great, little freak has woken up" said Vector while taking a sip of his coffee. "Listen, guys, don't you two start again, okay?" said Espio trying to keep Vector and Charmy calm down.

"Whatever" said Vector and started reading the newspaper. Espio sighed and sat, arms-crossed, again. Charmy flew to the fridge and grabbed the milk. Then he sat with Vector and Espio and started eating his breakfast.

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Charmy. He flew to the door and opened it and then-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

"OUCH! THAT HURTS! STOP IT! AHHHHHH!"

Espio and Vector looked at each other confused. Then they stood up and walked to the door and when they saw what was going on they started to laugh like maniacs. "WHAT ARE YOU- OUCH! LAUGHING AT? OUCH! STOP IT!" shouted Charmy while being beaten up by Crush.

Espio stopped his laughing fit and said "It's okay, Crush. He's Charmy"

Crush stopped and looked confused at Espio. Then she looked at Charmy. "So, he's not some kind of bunny-bee kiddo mutant form of the outer space?" she asked. "Well, now that you say that, it all makes sense again" said Vector. "Shut up" said Charmy and stood up. "Oh well, then I'm sorry" said Crush. "Nah, don't be sorry. He needed someone to beat him up this morning" said Vector and laughed again. Charmy changed from his natural yellow to red. "Sorry, kiddo, but you can't deny it" said Vector. Charmy just flew to his room. "So, you're Crush, heh?" asked Vector. "Yes, and I must suppose that you're Vector" said Crush. "The one and only, babe! You know, Espio, I like your girlfriend a lot" said Vector and made his way to the living room's couch. Espio blushed an itty bit, and Crush… well, we could said she was no longer purple.

"What'cha waiting for, Espio? Offer you girlfriend some seat!"

"SHE'S NOT… my girlfriend" said Espio and sat on the couch. Crush didn't know what to do so she sat on the couch, too.

"So, why did you come here, Crush?" asked Espio. "Umm… Well… I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys for today" said Crush.

"From now on you're welcome at the Chaotix's place! As long as you beat up Charmy like you did today!" said Vector. "Shut up, Vector" said Espio "And yes, you can stay with us, Crush" he said while turning to Crush. "Thanks! So, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Now that you say that… What do you say about introducing her to the gang, Espio?" asked Vector. Espio thought and then said "It's a good idea, Crush needs some girl friends" (**A/N: **GIRL-FRIENDS, not GIRLFRIENDS. What I mean is friends that are girls, not the other way!) "What do you think, Crush? Wanna meet some friends of ours?" asked Vector.

"That would be great!" exclaimed Crush. "Then what are we waiting for! Espio, grab the Chaotix-mobile and let's get moving!"

"There's no Chaotix-mobile, Vector"

"Then get Charmy's bike! Come on, move!"

_At Tails' Workshop…_

The house was silent, it looked like no one was there. But if we take a look at the kitchen, we can see a red echidna and a two-tailed fox having breakfast.

"You know, Knuckles," the little kitsune started "I can't stop wondering why it seems like you have moved to my house"

"Maybe because I MOVED to your house"

"Say WHAT?"

"Don't you remember what you did yesterday, you brat?"

_FLASHBACK_

"Pretzels! Buy your Pretzels here!" shouted a pretzel-cart guy.

We are now at Station Square, a wonderful and peaceful place to live. Everyone is friendly here and we can see people walk happily round the streets. There's a wonderful park in the middle of the big city, where we can see couples having dates, or families having picnics, or kids playing with a ball. The sun is above us, and is not falling like that HUGE Island.

_POW!_

"Sorry Knuckles!" said Tails.

"You're. gonna. DIE" said the angry echidna.

"Wanna buy a pretzel?"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And that's why a moved with you, Miles. You left me without MY home" said Knuckles as he chewed his toast.

"Well, at least that explains why the Master Emerald is on MY garden" said Tails and drank milk.

_Knock. Knock._

"It's open!" shouted Tails. There was the sound of the door being opened and then closed. Then Sonic made his way to the kitchen. "Yo, guys. Have some breakfast for this poor and handsome hedgehog?"

"Your cornflakes are over there, Sonic" said Tails. Sonic took his bowl and sat with Knuckles and Tails. "So, you moved with Tails, Knuckles?" said Sonic and ate a spoon full of cornflakes and milk. "How did you know?" asked the red one. "I saw the news about you, Tails, Angel Island and that Pretzel guy" answered Sonic. "News spread so quickly, then" said Knuckles and drank coffee.

When the three finished their breakfast, they started doing different things. Tails went to his workshop to work on his broken computer, Sonic fell on the sofa and got the TV remote and Knuckles sat on the couch for a quick after-breakfast nap. After all, he could not sleep yesterday.

After Rouge sort of asked him, or better said, made him go on a date with her, he was confused.

"_But it can't be a date, can it? Maybe she… wants someone to fix her rocket! Then again, why would Rouge have a rocket? Maybe to travel to the outer space and become a Philetonite! But why would she want to do that? And do the Philetonites exist? Why the hell am I thinking this? Shut up, brain"_

"Hey, Knuckles"

"Huh?"

"Think fast!"

_SPLAT!_

Sonic started laughing so hard that he fell from the sofa. Knuckles had Jelly-O on his face (**A/N:** Don't ask how Sonic got the Jelly-O 'cause I don't know, neither). He cleaned it off with his hand and glared at Sonic, who was still laughing. "Why in the name of Barney's pants did you DO THAT?" shouted-asked Knuckles to Sonic. "When you're bored, you do whatever it takes to do something!" and laughed again. "So you got bored, huh? Then let's talk" said Knuckles smirking.

"…What?" said a confused Sonic. "Let's talk about You. And Amy" said Knuckles.

Sonic blushed "And why would I *gulp* want to talk about A-amy?"

"Because there's something wrong with you and the only answer I can find is Amy. When she entered in here that day I saw you blushing. Then when I came back you said you would murder me. And then when Rouge stopped her speech about the risks of the toilet-"

"I LEARNED A LOT FROM THAT SPEECH!" shouted Tails.

"STOP HEARING AND WORK ON YOUR GODDAMN COMPUTER, FREAK OF NATURE!" shouted Knuckles.

"WHATEVER!"

"Back to the theme. When Rouge stopped her useless-"

"IT WASN'T USELESS!" shouted Tails.

"YES IT WAS, FREAKING GEEK!"

"IGNORANT!"

"JUST KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS FOR YOURSELF, FOXYBOY! When Rouge stopped her-"

"I WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR WHAT I THINK, NOT LIKE SOMEONE THAT CAN'T EVEN ADMIT THAT HE LIKES A CERTAIN BAT!"

Knuckles stood up, and walked out of the room. There were some shouts and screams, and then Knuckles came back lifting Tails by his tails. He walked to the bathroom. Some splash noises. Then he came back to the room. "When Rouge stopped her speech, and I came back to the room, you and Amy had already left. So I guess there's something going on" explained (at least) Knuckles.

"Ummmm… Well…" Sonic was out of words. I he ever told Knuckles what really was going on, he wouldn't do it out of this one. "Oh, I get it! Is da weedle hedgie in luuuuuurve?" Knuckles made a funny baby face. Sonic blushed "N-no…"

"Yes you are! Oh how cutie thing!" and Knuckles started laughing. Sonic became nervous and angry "And whut 'bout some rad red and a baty, huh?" Knuckles stopped laughing, and turned to Sonic. "Seriously, dude, stop being childish" said Knuckles. Sonic sweat dropped.

_Knock. Knock._

Sonic stood up and opened the door. "Yo, Blue Blur!" said Vector while making his way to the couch. "Hey, Vector, Espio!" Even when it wasn't that obvious, Sonic was somewhat relieved that someone had interrupted that awkward moment between him and Knuckles. "Hello"

Sonic looked behind him and saw Crush. "Umm… Hey?" "Oh, she's Crush. Espio's girlfriend" said Vector. "She's not my girlfriend" replied Espio. Crush just smiled at Sonic. "Yes, my name is Crush. And I must say it´s a pleasure to meet the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Crush. "It's nice to meet someone new, too!" said Sonic and made his way to the sofa. Crush sat on a chair near the couch.

Then a really wet Tails made his way to the couch and hit Knuckles. "That was for making me get stuck again in the toilet" and then he shook himself until he was dry. Then he sat on the couch. "Are you, erm, Miles?" asked Crush. Tails turned to Crush "Oh, I didn't saw you! And yes, my name is Miles, but you can call me Tails!" he said and then gave Crush a thumb up.

Then everyone was silent. Nobody said a word for like 5 minutes 'till-

"Oh GROSS!" shouted Tails jumping from the couch. "What happene- Ugh! What's that smell!" shouted Vector. "If you can't live with it, then leave" said Knuckles. "Dude! What did you ate yesterday!" said Sonic while trying to find some source of pure air. Crush just grabbed her nose. "God…" she said. It was getting worse and worse. Even Espio couldn't keep his cool.

"Everyone, EVACUATE!"

"Come on, guys! It's just a little-"

And then the room was empty. Knuckles sat there, took a look at his surroundings "Seeing it the other way, finally I got rid of Geek and Sonic". So he laid on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling at least some peace.

_Somewhere…_

"Okay *pant* that was *pant* Close *pant*" said a tired Vector.

"Sorry, Crush" apologized Tails. "Knuckles can be sometimes unbelievable"

"Don't worry, I'm alright here" she said "Though, that was extreme…"

"You know, that's why he's my friend" said Sonic "he always puts me in death-type situations"

"…" Espio said nothing.

After the 'Run. For. Your. LIIIIIVES!' fandango, they ended up in a park. Better said, Amy's neighborhood's park. When Tails noticed it, he said "Hey, why don't we pay Amy a visit since we're here," he turned to Crush "I'm sure you'll be friends in no time"

"Great idea!" said Vector. "I have been dying for one of her delicious cakes!" "It's okay for me" said Espio. Sonic stood there silent. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to go or not. "Come on! Let's go!" exclaimed Tails, he couldn't wait to see his older sister.

"Wait a minute!" said Vector. Everyone looked at him. He got out of nowhere a little bike "I'll take you on the CHAOTIX NEW IMPROVED MOBILE!" he exclaimed, rather proud of him. Everyone looked at him. Sonic broke the silence "Seriously, dude, what the hell have you been smoking?"

"…" Vector stood there, speechless.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned around to find Shadow, arms-crossed, waiting for a response. "Ummmm… nothing?" Crush said. "And who are you?" asked Shadow. Crush was rather afraid, but she wasn't going to let someone speak for her. "My name i-is Crush… It's nice to meet you" _"I think"_ she said in her mind. Shadow looked at her, like trying to find something unusual in the poor girl. Then he said "It's a pleasure to meet you, too" Crush let a smile run across her lips. Everyone sighed simultaneously. "Well, Shadow, wanna come with us to Amy's?" asked Tails. _"Hmmmm… Maybe I can see how is Rose doing…"_ "Okay" said Shadow. And the little group (Not) left to Amy's.

_At Amy's…_

"Ughhhh…." Said an almost awake silver hedgehog.

Silver opened his eyes, blinked twice and sat on the couch. He looked at his surroundings, confused "Ummmmm… somebody the-"

"Morning, Silver" said Amy while walking out of the kitchen and handing Silver what looked like a tasty breakfast. "Huh? What are you doing here, Amy?" asked Silver. "You're in my house, silly. You fell asleep onto my kitchen table" replied Amy smiling at Silver. He just smiled in a goofy way.

"Thanks for not leaving me there alone" said Amy. "*munch* No prob *munch*" said Silver taking a toast and biting it. "Hope you like it" said Amy, then stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Silver took a better look of her and noticed that she had a cute baby blue summer dress, blue shoes and a pony tail (**A/N:** I mean her hair) He smiled and bitted his toast.

_Knock. Knock._

"Silver! Could you get that one?" shouted Amy from the kitchen. "Okay!" said Silver. He walked to the door and opened it.

Unfortunately, meeting with some emerald and ruby glares.

**I'm so So SORRY! I've been soooo lazy these days! And also full of tiredosity! Sorry, chums and chumettes! But I'm back in action! So yeah, the frigging cold took his bags and walked away. Finally I can go to the bathroom by myself! Ummmm… Forget that. Anyways, I'll like to thank the reviewers, you're sooooooooooooo double cool with knobs. And sorry if a keep asking for OCCs but I seriously need someone with a frigging crush on Blaze! GOD! But anyways, thanks for waiting. Stay tuned, watch out for updates and live la vida loca! See you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting on my grandma's!

Kate: Howdy, pals!

Robert: God…

*Whispers to Kate* what's with him?

Kate: Well, let's just say that Robert isn't much for the farm life (**A/N: **Yes, oma lives on a farm)

I guess… But he'll learn to cope!

Robert: AGHHHHHHHH!

*turns to Robert* What now?

Robert: *looking at the TV* ONLY THREE CHANNELS? COME ON!

Kate and Melody: *sigh*

Can you do the disclaimer?

Kate: Okay, Melody doesn't own the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega!

Enjoy!

"Uhhhhh… 'Sup?" said a nervous Silver.

"Hi!" said Tails while walking inside being followed by Vector, Espio and Crush. Sonic and Shadow just entered, pushing Silver aside.

"Who's that?" said Amy coming out of the kitchen.

"Wow! You look good, girl!" exclaimed Vector. Amy blushed at the compliment "Thanks, Vector" she said sitting on her white sofa.

Amy's house was rather small, everyone could notice that. But when she was asked about that, she said that it was the most beautiful place she would have ever seen. Her living room was a pale blue. What filled her walls were her photos, like the one when they had their first official Sonic team photo. Or when Knuckles was on his first date with that blue squirrel. Tails tenth birthday party, Cream's first day of school, another group one, Amy hugging a smiling Tails, Cream and Vanilla, Silver with Blaze, Rouge teasing Sonic, Shadow leaning on a wall, the Chaotix team, and so on.

And Crush saw all of this, secretly wanting to be in a photo, too. But after all, she was kind of new in the team.

"Hey, who are you?" Crush turned to see Amy smiling at her. "Oh, sorry. My name is Crush. And I think you're Amy"

"Yes, that would be me. At least! Someone to go shopping with!" chuckled Amy.

"Count on it!" said Crush, also giggling.

"Well, I think you liked Espio's girlfriend" said Vector.

"Espio's girlfriend?" said Amy turning to Espio. Espio became red. He opened his mouth to say something but-

_CRASH! SLAM! POW!_

"COME HERE, YOU SCREWED UP GIRL!" shouted someone from outside. "TRY TO CATCH ME!" said a female voice. "What the hell is that?" asked Vector as he stood up and opened the door. Everyone stood up and, following him, walked outside.

_Outside Amy's…_

They walked until they were in the middle of the street. There was no one to be seen.

"Somebody there?" Tails called.

Nothing.

"Hmmmm... I think we should just go back to the house" suggested Vector. Everyone nodded and started walking back to Amy's.

_CRASH!_

"UGH!"

Everyone turned to see a yellow cat with brown hair on an old grey dog, know in the neighbor as Mr. Hawkeye.

"Told you to leave me alone, doc!"

"Why you little-"

"Hey! What's going on here?" asked Sonic taking control of the situation as the hero he is. Old Mr. Hawkeye pushed the female cat away, making her fall on the ground. Then he stood up and brushed himself.

"You see, Mr. Sonic, this THING here has vandalized my DOOR!"

"I was just expressing myself!"

"OH! WERE YOU? THEN WHY DID YOU EXPRESS YOURSELF ON MY DOOR?"

"Wow there, ELVIS" the cat said. Mr. Hawkeye was as red as a tomato.

"I'M NOT ELVIS!" he shouted. The cat girl stared long at him and then fell to the ground laughing. Amy giggled at this. "Well *haha* you sure look like him with THAT thing on your head!" and she laughed again.

Mr. Hawkeye then touched the top of his head, realizing that his wig was backwards. He blushed. "WHY YOU LITTLE…!" he tried to say something offensive but he just turned around and started walking back to his home.

The cat girl stood up still laughing and then she calmed herself down. "Who are you?" asked Vector. The cat looked at Vector. "Who are YOU all?" she asked.

"Well, my name is Amy Rose. That is Vector, Espio, Sonic, Shadow, Crush, Silver and Tails" said Amy pointing one by one everyone. The cat girl stared at them, then she walked around them, like if she was inspecting them. She stopped right on front of them. Everyone looked confused.

"…" She said nothing.

"…" They said nothing.

"MADNESS!" the girl shouted and started running around. "What's up with her?" asked Silver. Everyone shrugged.

"The name's Jaden!" said the cat girl "And it's nice to meet somebody at least!"

"Where do you live?" asked Crush.

"The world is my home!" exclaimed Jaden.

"What do you mean?" asked Espio.

"I mean that I've got no home, pal. I live by my own in this CRAZY WORLD!" she said while jumping.

"Really? That's sad" said Amy.

"Why would it be sad? It is really amazing when you're as crazy as me!" Jaden said. "Besides, no one would really want me to live with them" She said while her stomach growled "Oh! You came back again!" she said while looking at her stomach.

Her stomach growled again "Yes, I know. I've been good. What about you?" her stomach growled again "No way! Really?"

"Is she talking to her stomach?" asked/whispered Tails. Amy looked at her, thought for a moment.

_Brrrrrrrghhhh_

"You're right. I think those two are a couple, too" said Jaden pointing to Espio and Crush. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted.

"Hey" Amy said at least. Jaden looked up from her stomach to her. Actually, everyone looked at her. "Wanna come to my home and have something to eat?" she said pointing to her house.

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked amazed. "Yes, why?" said Amy.

Jaden looked at the floor. "Well, anybody has asked me that before… But damn it all, yes I do!" she exclaimed.

Amy smiled while everyone looked at her with the are-you-mad? look. "Then let's go! I'll make some cake!" she said.

Vector perked up with the word cake. He grabbed both, Jaden and Amy, and started heading to Amy's. "What the hell are you waiting for? The cake is waiting!" he said and then everyone entered the house.

_At Amy's…_

"This is AMAZING!" said Jaden looking at the whole wall of photos. "Are all of them you?" she asked the gang.

"Believe it or not, we are famous all over the world" said Vector smirking and proud of himself.

"Why aren't you in them?" Jaden asked Crush. "Because I'm as new as you" she said.

"But not as crazy, right tummy?"

_Brrrrrrghhhhhhh_

"See? She supports me!" Jaden said and started jumping. Crush just laughed and started jumping, too.

"You are totally bonkers" said Tails. "And I know you like it, flying fox!" exclaimed Jaden.

Tails laughed, stood up and started jumping like the girls.

"You worry me, you know?" said Vector looking weirdly at the jumping ones. Jaden stopped, stood in front of Vector and extended her hand.

"Shall we jump?"

"We shall not, crazy girl"

"Ohhhhh… you mean, mean crocodile one. You're supposed to feel the madnosity of the moment" Jaden said and sat on the couch.

"Well, I'm not on the verge of becoming lunatic like you"

"Too late, I'm already one" said Jaden looking at her hand.

"Just what do you mean?" said Sonic becoming interested.

"Wanna know the full story of my wonderful life?" said Jaden.

Everyone nodded like… er… nodding things.

"Okay, just let's wait for the pink chick" Jaden said and crossed her arms.

"Were you talking about me guys?" said Amy coming out of the kitchen. She sat on the couch next to Shadow.

"Okay, let's begin"

**Fellas… You're not going to believe this but my country is in trouble. Yep, you heard that well. The police are protesting about some kind of law that the assembly put, so they took all the streets and everything! We had to evacuate from school, but we're okay (I guess). I'm now in my home, seeing the news. It's just so crazy! The president is in a hospital because they threw him a teargas and he also broke his leg. All the countries in south America are concerned about us. And because all the police is on strike, the thieves are assaulting like they never did before. This is serious, guys. But seeing it on the bright side, I've got no school on Friday! XD But anyways, I made a chapter with my free time. Sorry if it isn't that good but hey ho! We're in trouble here! And if you want to read more about Jaden, you can visit my profile. So yeah guys… See you soon! (And if you can wish me luck!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: *entering the room and leaning on a wall* Everything is in order *puff*, Mels. Hi, chums!

Robert: *charging a refrigerator* Where… do… I put… THIS!

Kate: *pointing at a corner* Put it over there!

Robert: *puff* OKAY! *starts walking to the corner*

Don't worry, pals! We're okay here!

Kate: Our lovely president (not) is in charge again

Robert: *puts the refrigerator on the floor carefully* There!

Kate: You know, Robert, that thing would look better over there! *points at the opposite corner of the room*

Robert: *looks at the corner* *sigh* okay… *grabs the refrigerator again*

The only bad thing is that almost the 40% of the shops in Ecuador (the safest country on the world (again not)) have been robbed

Kate: And five people killed

Robert: *puts down the refrigerator* There!

Kate: Hmmmmm…

Robert: Oh, for the love of pants… What now?

Kate: No, it looked better on the other corner

Robert: *sigh* *grabs the refrigerator again*

But we are alright like two alright things on alright land

Kate: Don't worry, guys! We still alive!

Robert: I won't be for much longer if I have to charge this!

Melody and Kate: Robert!

*sigh* The disclaimer, Kate

Kate: Melody doesn't own the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega!

Enjoy!

"I´ll tell you my story, okay? But you've got to stay quiet and listen" said Jaden sitting on the sofa in front of everyone.

"Okay" said Amy.

"Okay, then!"

_Jaden's story on Jaden's POV_

Oh, if someone asked, I would say that I remember those perfect days of my childhood.

I was a normal girl by then. My family and I lived on a small town, whose lake was its pride. Its original name was unknown, since everyone used to call the place Crystal town.

I went to school like the other kids, of course. I was and itty bit shy, but still I had my group of friends that we personally called the Pick chicks. Funny name, I know, but we liked it. Rosemary, Rosie for short, was a squirrel and the funniest one; then there was Andrea, a panda and the friendly one; Julie, a hawk and the oh Viking one and me, the… er… the head of the group! That's it!

We were the freaks of the school, but we didn't care at all. We were friends, and that was all that counted.

My family wasn't the big deal. There was mom and dad, who were vair vair normal; and Jeremy, my little freaked-out brother who played with his actionman or whatever it was called all over the house.

So it wasn't anything out of the original. Friends, family, hell of doom (school) and house on the hill.

Still remember that day when the Pick chicks would be on their daily walk-all-over-the-neighborhood routine. We found something unusual, though. There was this HUGE moving truck in front of old Mr. Poole's house.

By the way, Mr. Poole was the Oberfuhrer Hitler of the 21th century. We threw cans and toilet paper on his backyard every Friday. When we did that, he would start scream like if he was possessed. We laughed so much that we had to find the closest bathroom quickly. Oh, happy days.

Where was I when I so rudely interrupted myself? Oh yes, so there was this moving truck in front of the house. We got closer to see what was going on. Then we saw Mr. Poole shaking hands with some grown up wolf. He looked really friendly, and even when he saw us he waved. Not like Hitler who mouthed us something about 'die' or 'go away, you bloody cheeky bastards'. Oh, charming, wasn't he?

Then we saw this young wolf, about my age, and he was charging a box. So we guessed he was the friendly grown up wolf's son.

I remember his name was Jake. He went to our school since that day and luckily we became good friends with him. Since he was a cheeky minx, we called him Jake the Cookie.

I and Jake spent a lot of time together. Not like that, you silly dipwads. We were only best friends. We were inseparable. We would give everything to keep each other safe. I guess that's why I'm here.

We were walking down the street when some bloody gang of bullies came to bother us. They were saying really mean things, but I and Jake didn't really give a damn about it. Then this huge lion walked in front of Jake and punched him in the belly. I saw Jake cry in pain, and that's when I totally lost control.

I jumped onto the big lion's back and he started to lose balance. Unfortunately, he crashed against a metal post, on his back.

I remember the Bullies' gang shouting and running away. I also remember the horrible headache and Jake trying to crawl and reach me. Then everything blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my bed, in my room, in my house, in Crystal town, in Mobius, in the Universe. I heard my mom crying from outside and my dad trying to comfort her. So I stood up and walked out of the room, where I was received by a crying mom launching onto me and kissing me (on the cheek) like if there was no tomorrow. My dad and Jeremy came and hugged me saying that they were happy I was alright.

I asked where Jake was and they told me he was at his house, because his stomachache was getting worse and he was really tired.

I thought everything was going to be normal again. Same old house, same old family, same old friends, same old life.

How wrong I was.

The next day at school, I was with my friends at lunch, laughing and joking. When this strange feeling overcame me. I stood up with some what-are-you-doing? looks. I felt like running and shouting, or launching myself onto someone, or even better saying nonsense things. I really didn't know what happened next. But when I woke up, I was in the middle of nothing. I rubbed my head since I had the headache again. That's when I saw that note.

_Dear Jaden,_

_We're sorry darling, we couldn't do nothing to keep you here. But everyone thought you were a danger._

Wow, I thought, Me? A danger? You gotta be kidding me.

_I don't know what happened with you. Actually, everyone is very confused. Your friend, Rosie, told me that you jumped onto a boy of your class and then you launched yourself out of the window. Some citizens told us that you destroyed their shops, and some that you started attacking them. Even the mayor complained that you stole his hat! Oh dear, I don't know how to say this._

Say what?

_Darling… You were expelled from Crystal town._

WHAT?

_I'm sorry, but your dad thought it was the best, since if you weren't expelled; we would have to lock you in a cage. I'm sure you wouldn't be happy in there. _

Who would be?

_Your friends are all crying, they really fought for you with the mayor. But what could 4 children do against the whole town? I hope you're alright._

_Though, you always are._

_Everyone left you a note in the envelope. I really am sorry and wish the best of luck for my little girl._

_I'll always be with you,_

_Your mommy_

Oh, God. I felt like crying there.

I grabbed the envelope that was lying by my side. There were six notes.

_Dear Jaden, _

_Don't forget I'll always be your dad, even when I was the one to send you out there. But I just couldn't support the thought of you being in a cage like some other animal._

That doesn't make sense. I am an animal, dad.

_I'm really sorry dear. I hope you'll be alright, like your mother said. _

_In the envelope are seven Jammy Dodgers, I know they are your favorites._

You're the best, dad.

_Be always the cheeky minx that you are._

_May God be with you, dear,_

_Your Old one_

Okay? Well, let's remember he's my dad.

_Dea jady,_

_Hope you okay, me never forget you, jady_

_Me lobes you_

_Jemy_

Awwwww… My little brother...

_P.s.: Also Wonderful man never forget you_

Awwwww… My little freaked out brother…

_Dear Jaden,_

_Don't forget me, you cheeky minx. If you ever do, I would be sad, you know that, right? _

_Don't hear what the other say, okay? They are so freaking wrong. You were awesome out there, making the citizens scared._

_And always remember,_

'_Once a Pick chick, always a pick chick'_

_I love you in a non lezzie way,_

_Rosie_

She always knew how to make me laugh, of course.

_Dear Jaden,_

_I don't know what the heck I am going to do without you, crazy girl. You're always there for me in the good ones and in the bad ones._

_Don't worry, I'll make sure my children will see you like the great girl you are._

_I'll make the dog also see it._

_Andrea_

She's always thinking in her future children.

And dog.

_Dear Jaden,_

_Don't forget the fish Viking rituals we always made, Viking bride-to-be._

Of course, she always thought I was engaged with Jake.

_I left in the envelope your horns and the Viking party photo. _

_May Thor be with you,_

_Julie, Viking of the HOOOOOORNNNNNNN!_

That's when I put my horns on and saw the photo.

_Dear Jaden,_

_Even if you don't think so, I know it's my fault you're out there._

_Alone._

_I asked if I could go with you, Of course they wouldn't leave me, but I had to try. _

_When you jumped on me and then jumped out of the window, I followed you. I really had never seen you like that. You were totally freaked out! At the end, they hit you with a bowl._

_Reeeeeally hard._

_So I guess you have now a headache. I left in the envelope some pills for headaches._

Thanks, Jake.

_We brought you to the town doctor. He said something about your brain being damaged by the coup you got from the lion. I felt like killing him right there. _

_The doctor said that half of the part of your brain that makes you keep the control was lost. That you were partially a lunatic._

_I didn't believed so, I don't believe it even now that it became clear._

_All the citizens voted for you being expelled and I couldn't believe so._

_I'm really sorry, Jaden._

_I'll never EVER forget my best friend of all._

_I love you, don't you forget that,_

_Jake _

_P.s.: The cookie_

Born as a cheeky minx, always a cheeky minx.

I was crying by now. All what I could thought was either 'stupid brain damage' or 'I wanna go back'. I stood up, and walked without knowing where I was.

That's when my travel began. Some days I was normal, some other a lunatic.

My problem calmed down after the first year.

Now I wasn't normal, neither lunatic.

I was me. Jaden.

Jaden Cooper, the most CRAZIEST CAT EVER!

_Back to the main story on Normal POV_

Everyone was silent. Amy started to cry against Shadow shoulder, which made Shadow blush a little while he put his arm around her in a comforting way.

Vector was crying, and I mean real CRY. He was sobbing against Espio, who later stood up annoyed at Vector and hugged Crush, who was crying, too.

Sonic and Silver just stared at the smiling Jaden in front of them. We could say they couldn't believe it.

Tails was the first one to break the silence.

"When did that happen?"

"Three years ago, fox. And I'm still a cheeky minx!" she exclaimed.

Tails stood up and hugged Jaden. Then, he started crying, too.

"Oh, for the love of Blimey O'Rilley's gigantibus pants! DON'T BE SAD!" shouted Jaden.

"It's just so *sniff* saaaaaaaad…" said Vector.

"Big one, you're now worrying me" said Jaden.

_PING!_

"Ohhhhhhh! The Cake!" exclaimed Jaden who made her way to the kitchen.

"God… She is alone…" said Amy still sobbing.

"She learned how to take care of herself, that's what counts" whispered Shadow in her ear.

"No, anybody at her age can be that alone. She'll live with me" said Amy standing up in an I'm-going –to-make-it! way.

"If that's your will…" said Shadow standing up, too.

"Now where's-"

_CRASH!_

"ARGH!"

"Shadow!" said Amy.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"Sorry! Couldn't keep myself of doing this!" said a laughing Jaden sitting on an angry Shadow.

**I almost make myself cry, chums. But I guess Jaden will survive. By the way, answering you question, shadamyrockX, I live in Ecuador, south America. With my wonderful and lovely president (not) Rafael Correa. Search in Google for more info. So yeah! See you soon! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!

Kate: Hi!

Robert: What's up?

…

Kate: …

Robert: …

…Weird silence, isn't it?

Kate: I think so

Robert: …

…

Kate: God! I've got nothing to say!

Robert: *stares at Kate*

Kate: … Nothing at all

Robert: …

Kate: Nope, still empty

Robert: …

Kate: …Robe-

Robert: SHUT THE HELL UP! *stalks out of the room*

What. The hell. Was that?

Kate: Seems like he's finally losing it

Oh well, let's go on then

Kate: Ok! Melody doesn't own the Sonic characters, they belong to Sega!

WARNING: Some Knouge ahead!

Kate: Be extra careful! Don't like, wait for next chapter!

This goes for you, Snookster. You've been reaaaaally loyal to the story and I know you've been waiting for this. Thanks!

Kate: And enjoy!

_At Tails'…_

Silence.

God, how he loved it.

There he was, sitting on the couch, thinking. Thinking about his life, which rarely occurred. He was the live-the-moment type of guy, anyways. It wasn't like Knuckles sat every time thinking about blue blurs, two tails and farts.

But he found surprising that for the first time he was not caring about those whose names shall not be pronounced (Sonic and Tails, just for the record).

He was thinking about _Her._

And about the sorta kind of date.

NOW that was scaring the living daylights out of him.

Why did she have to invite him? Couldn't she invite Amy? Or Cream, for that matter? Couldn't she go alone? Why? Why?

…

Why in the freaking hell he had the urge to go? It wasn't like she was going to murder him for not going, right?

After all, they are just the rival type of friends, that's all…

…Right?

_POOM! PAF! CRASH!_

"THE HELL WITH IT!" Knuckles heard a guy shout from outside. Maybe Mr. Next Door was having problems with his chao again.

Wait… Mr. Next Door always walks his chao at 6:45 (And no, Knuckles does NOT stalk Mr. Next Door)

That means…

…

"THE DATE!" Knuckles shouted and ran away.

_At Kiwi's Shake bar…_

"What was I thinking?" wondered an albino bat.

"Well, I certainly don't know, Rouge. Now stop wimping like a wimping thing and come and dance!" answered a crimson colored swallow, grabbing Rouge's arm and pulling her to the crowded dance floor.

"I don't think so, Carnation" said Rouge placing her head on her hand.

"This is so not like you" Carnation sat down "So, I'll sacrifice myself for you. Do you want to talk about your little problem?"

"*sigh* Ok" Rouge turned to face Carnation "There's this echidna-"

"Oh! Love Problems? I thought the great jewel thief didn't have time for love. That's sooooo sweet! Rougy-poo has a boyf-"

"Will you SHUT UP?" said Rouge in an annoyed voice. She then calmed down and sighed.

"Wow. Chill down, tiger" said Carnation, an itty bitty scared by Rouge's snap.

"You're really not helping, swallow" said Rouge and took a sip from her strawberry shake.

"Ok, ok… I'll shut up. Now, tell me, what's troubling you?"

Rouge stared at Carnation, like waiting for her to prove that she was going to be listened. Carnation just put her hand on her heart and said "Chick promise"

"That's better" smirked Rouge "Well, there's this echidna…"

"Yes?"

"And he's the owner of the most beautiful gem in the world"

"Huh. And?"

"And I've tried and tried to steal that precious emerald, over YEARS"

"What's the point Rouge?"

"The point is that he's such a selfish bastard" Rouge drank from her drink.

"… I didn't understand" said Carnation, scratching her confused head.

"And you won't, sweetheart" said Rouge and turned to see her "so why don't you just go and flirt with boys? I've seen those over there looking at you" said Rouge pointing at a random group of males.

"Really? Oh well, they need their princess, right? See you around some other day!" exclaimed Carnation and made her way to the group.

"Bitch…" muttered Rouge under her breath. "Too young for real lo-"

_CRASH!_

The music stopped. Everyone turned to see a red echidna struggling out from a fallen pile of bottles.

Knuckles stood up and brushed himself. Then he looked up to see stares everywhere.

"S-sorry! Hehehe…" he managed to say in the embarrassment.

"Dude, you'll have to pay for those" said a monkey, who appeared to be the club's owner.

"Ok, no worries. I'll pay" said Knuckles. Then the music started again. It seemed like everyone forgot about the incident.

"*whew* No more CSI entrances" (**A/N: **You know, when they kick the door and say "You're arrested!". I personally luuuurve those entrances!)

Knuckles started searching for Rouge. _"Maybe she went home. I'm, after all, so damn late"_ he thought.

"Where you looking for me, Knuxy?"

Knuckles turned to see Rouge, clearly cheered up. Knuckles blushed "O-of course not!" stammered Knuckles.

"Then why are you here?" asked Rouge in an innocent voice.

"I… Had nothing better to do!"

"Oh. I see… So it is just a coincidence that I asked you to come here, and then you come here because you were bored, or what?"

"…" Knuckles blushed fiercely. Rouge chuckled.

"How do I love to make you blush!" the she bat exclaimed.

"I'M SO NOT BLUSHING!" shouted Knuckles. Catching some glares from people around him. "Sorry…" he apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Knucky, Knucky… What am I going to do with you?" said Rouge and started walking away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" said Knuckles, following her.

Rouge walked out of the club and so did the blushing echidna. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Away from the noise. It hurts my ears" said Rouge.

She stopped walking and turned to see Knuckles. "Now what?" she asked.

"Uhhhh… What what?"

"What have you in mind for me and you to do?"

"Weren't we going to stay in the bar?"

"Nope, I just told you that, so we can meet somewhere we already know" said Rouge and sat on a street bench. Knuckles just leaned on a post.

They both kept silent. Obviously, Knuckles was rather disturbed by them being alone. On the other side, Rouge was screaming in joy in her mind. Though, she wouldn't let him see the happiness he brought to her. Or at least, not now.

"What about Moonstar's café? I've heard they've got amazing food" suggested Knuckles.

"Hey, now you've got there a good idea" said Rouge. "Ok, let's go there" said Rouge standing up.

And so both silently walked to the café.

_At Amy's…_

"This. Thing. Is. DELICIOUS!" exclaimed Vector, devouring his piece of strawberry-vanilla cake, courtesy of Amy's.

"God, I really love you, Amy. Will you marry me?"

"VECTOR!" screamed Amy laughing. "I'm so not marrying you!"

"Oh, well… Next time!" Vector said while he took another piece of cake.

"You really embarrass me" commented Espio, who had already eaten his cake.

"But you love me the way I am, right?" said Vector.

"Vector, I'm not gay" said Espio.

And Sonic and Silver moved their chairs centimeters away from Vector.

"…" Vector said nothing.

"Let's change the channel, 'kay?" said Sonic, seeing the uncomfortable silence in the room "So, wanna play a game?"

"Okay!" said Tails jumping from the couch.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Jaden.

"I wanna play, too" said Crush leaning on the couch.

"Okay, let's see…" Sonic took a look at his surroundings "Hmmmm…"

"Oh, I know!" said Jaden raising her hand.

Everyone turned to see her.

"My friends and me used to play a game that was called 'Dodge the knives'!" said Jaden.

Everyone turned to see Sonic, wide eyed. "Ummmmmmm…"

Silver sweat dropped and mouthed 'no, for God's sake, NO!'.

"Maybe… we can play something funnier that that!" Sonic said.

"Really? What could be funnier than that?" asked Jaden.

"Well, something funnier could be something that won't put our LIVES IN RISK!" exclaimed Vector.

"Ok, ok! No need to freak out, dude!" said Jaden falling onto the sofa she was sitting before.

"What about 'Clue'?" suggested Tails.

"That's a great idea!" said Silver, relieved.

"I think I've got that game somewhere in my basement" said Amy. "Can someone please come and-"

"I will!" Silver and Sonic said almost jumping. Everyone stared at them, with the what-the-hell-are-you-both-mad-hedgies-doing?.

"I'll go" said Shadow standing up.

"Uhhhhh… Ok, thanks, Shadow" said Amy "This way" And they both walked to the basement.

"… Now what?" asked Crush.

…

"Oh, I know!" said Jaden standing up.

"What is it?" asked Silver.

"My brother and me used to play a game called 'Catch it!'"

"Sounds funny. What's that game about?" asked Crush.

"It's really easy. We just need… Does someone have an electric saw around-"

"NO, WE HAVEN'T!" said everyone in unison, not wanting to really know the game purpose.

**God. I'm NOT DEAD! Sorry, but this month have been such a busy one. School exams, and my mom's birthday and everything! Man, I'm tired! But anyways, here it is! Maybe next chapter will have more things. But it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I have to wake up at seven. So I made this with pain in my heart (I'm kiddingXD). Well, then. See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting!**

**Yeah, I know. I usually do this kind of talk between Robert, Kate and me. I won't do it, because apparently you can't do this kind of things on fanfiction. Oh well, but if you want them in the stories, just let me know in a review.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"_Maybe if I buy a property on the purple space… no, they won't pay me enough"_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"_But Tails bought one on the blue one, and he's got a lot of money! Maybe if I…"_

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"_Buy one on the purple. But what if Sonic gets there first? Then Crush will get the lead. Oh gosh, Oh gosh, Oh-"_

"Vector?"

"I QUIT!" shouted Vector as he overthrew the game board along with its game pieces.

"VECTOR!" exclaimed Amy "Be careful with my monopoly! It's really old!"

"How the hell do you get the freaking fifties? HUH? TELL ME!" asked Vector to Crush.

"Well, It's not my fault to always get the 'gone to jail' space fifties!" said Crush, in her defense.

Amy and Shadow searched for Amy's 'Clue'. But instead Amy found her old monopoly, and thought it would be a good idea to play it.

"Vector, calm down" Espio said.

"Calm down?" said Vector as he laughed "CALM DOWN? YOU are asking ME to calm DOWN?"

"Yes" replied Espio.

"WELL? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A CHEATING WHORE LIKE YOU PLAYING? HUH?"

"THAT'S IT!"

And Espio launched himself over Vector, starting what could be called and epic fight.

_Slap!_

"Ouch! JERK!" said Vector as he rubbed his now red cheek. "You know that hurts, man!"

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't calm down" said Espio. Then he took a glance to the clock. "Hmmm… 7pm" He turned to Crush "Maybe we should walk you home now, Crush"

"Oh, shucks. Thanks Espio. But don't you think I'm a big girl already?" smirked Crush as she stood up.

"Yes, I think so. The thing is that I need you to walk _him_, too" said Espio as he pointed to Vector.

"Oh, you goddamn ninja. I don't need you two to walk me home" said Vector. "But I think we should be going, too"

"Too bad. Big green guy and lovers are going home" said Jaden.

"She is not my girlfriend" said Espio.

"Are ya sure?" asked Sonic winking in a cheeky way to Espio.

"Piss out" he said and walked away.

"See ya guys!" said Vector.

"Good night to everyone!" said Crush.

And crocodile, chameleon and skunk exited the house.

"What a game!" exclaimed Tails and then yawned "Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow, everyone" He stood up and exited the house.

"See you tomorrow!" exclaimed Jaden, waving.

"Well, we're now only five, guys" said Silver.

"You're wrong. We're six" corrected Jaden.

"How so?" asked Shadow.

"You didn't count tummy, right?" said Jaden.

_Burghhhhh_

"She's angry with you, bad hedgie" said Jaden while hitting Silver lightly on his head.

"Uhmmmm…" Silver didn't know what to say.

"You're a foolish inmature girl who thinks her tummy counts as someone. That's frustrating" said Shadow and crossed his arms.

"Don't be mean, Shadow. Remember…" said Amy as she pointed her head without Jaden noticing it.

"Yes, I know. And that makes it even more frustrating" said Shadow.

"Calm down, Shads" said Sonic.

"Piss out, faker"

"Oh, you wannna play with me, streaks?"

"You know too well you can't win when I'm playing the same game, hedgehog"

"Really, _Faker_?"

"Screw you"

"Oh, guys… Stop it" said Amy "You really can't be in the same room without fighting, right?"

"RIGHT" said the two rival hedgehogs glaring at each other.

"Okay then" Amy put out her large hammer "If you two don't chill out, then my hammer will do it for you!"

"No way! Okay, Ames, I'll chill"

"Hmph"

"That's better" smirked Amy as she put away her weapon.

"Too tired…" said Jaden, closing her eyes while yawning.

"You can go the guest's bedroom upstairs to the right" said Amy smiling "You can stay with me"

"Really? Thanks!" said Jaden jumping from her seat and running upstairs. You could hear her 'yay'ing while going to the guest's room.

"Aren't you afraid of her?" asked Silver.

"Of course not. She's really cute" chuckled Amy.

"And that's what I like about you Ames. You're always thinkin' of others" said Sonic making Amy blush a little bit.

"Aww, thanks" she said and kissed him on his cheek.

Sonic went all wide eyed and blushed a little, too.

"_Very well, Sonic. Tell her compliments"_

"_Didn't I tell ya, Mike? I'm just a genius"_

"_Keep dreaming"_

"Ah, well" said Silver, a little flustered by Amy kissing Sonic on his cheek "Blaze must be wondering where am I now"

_At Silver's and Blaze's…_

"This is really funny, Ms. Blaze!" exclaimed a young rabbit.

"Well, what do you expect from Adam Sandler!" said Blaze.

The two girls were watching 'Grown Ups' while eating popcorn and laughing.

Cream then stopped watching and looked at her surroundings "Ms. Blaze?"

"Hmh?" said Blaze with her mouth full of popcorn.

"Where's Mr. Silver?"

"… Who?"

_Back to Amy's…._

"So, I'll get going. See you around, Ames! Bye, guys" said Silver and exited the house.

"Bye, Silver!" said Amy.

Shadow just stood up and walked silently to the door. "Goodnight, Rose" he nodded to her. Then he glared at the blue hedgehog, who just stack his tongue out.

"Goodnight, Shadow" said Amy smiling.

And he zoomed away.

"Ah, well. Guess we're alone, Ames" said Sonic smirking.

"Yes, I think so, too" said Amy.

No one said anything.

"_Come on, Sonic! Start a chat!"_

"_Start a chat?"_

"_Yes!"_

"So, how's life treating you, Amy?" said Sonic, saying what first came to his mind.

"Good, I guess" said Amy, and started collecting her monopoly's game pieces, all scattered over the floor.

"Wanna me to help ya?" asked Sonic while starting to collect pieces, too.

"Oh no. It's okay, don't worry" said Amy. Still Sonic helped her collect all the pieces.

"Ouch! Stupid- Hey! There you are, little bud!"

"What happened?" asked Amy confused.

"There" said a smiling Sonic handing all his pieces to Amy.

"Thanks"

"And be careful with that freaking dog. His legs are sharp" said Sonic rubbing his hurt finger.

Amy laughed while putting all the pieces in the box. She closed it a placed it on one of her living room's shelves.

Sonic just stood there watching her put everything in order, since her house was a complete mess. He thought for a while.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me about yourself?"

Amy stopped putting the plates in order. She looked at Sonic with confused jade eyes.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Tell me about yourself. I… well, you know. Fighting Eggman and all of those things don't let me talk with you, so I guessed we could talk now that Eggman isn't bothering" said Sonic.

Amy just stared at him.

"I-I mean, If you don't want to I could-"

"No" said Amy smiling and making Sonic blush a little bit "I would love to spend some time with you. I want to be your friend"

"_Want to be my friend?"_

"_Hey. Give the girl some space, so that she can realize that you like her MORE than a friend. Hang out with her. Don't mess up!"_

"W-wanna go t-to Moonstar's café tomorrow?" asked Sonic a bit flustered.

"I would love to" Amy chuckled.

Sonic smiled "Then, see you later, Ames!"

And he zoomed away.

_With Vector, Espio and Crush…_

The trio walked slowly down the streets. In silence, since any of them had nothing to say.

"…I'm bored" said Vector while putting his hands behind his head.

Espio didn't say anything. He was just walking, arms-crossed.

"Maybe we can rent an action movie and see it at my house. The night's still young, don't you think?" suggested Crush.

"Espio?"

"What do you want, Vector?"

"Can I take Crush as my wife?"

"WHAT?" said Espio, wide eyed and a bit nervous.

Vector started laughing so histerically, that he even fell onto the floor. Crush laughed a bit at Espio's reaction. While Espio blushed, as he realized what he did.

"I *HAHAHA* I KNEW IT!" exclaimed Vector still laughing.

"K-knew what?" asked Espio, trying to act as normal as possible.

"You LUUUUUUURVE her with all your goddamn ninja heart!"

"Hmph" said Espio, blushing even more.

"Oh, stop it, Vector" said Crush "You bad crocodile"

"What do we have here? You're blushing, too!"

Crush then realized she was blushing so hard, that her fur changed from her normal purple night color, to a Knuckles-like color.

And even when it could not be possible, she blushed even more.

"Espio and Crush, sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sand Vector while dancing around the two blushers.

"Crush, would you marry me? Oh, Espio! I would LUUUURVE to! Muack, muack, mua-"

_POW!_

"What. The. HELL!" shouted Vector rubbing his now hurt face "Why would you punch me for, Esp?"

"Don't 'Esp' me. And you know so damn well why I would do that, bastard" said an angry Espio.

"Wow. Calm down, tiger. Roar" said Vector while imitating a tiger.

"You and your gay impulses really annoy me"

"Calm down, Espio. Don't listen to him" said Crush, now more purple than red.

Espio sighed and crossed his arms again.

"Okay, okay… Don't be angry with me, I was just bored!" said Vector as an excuse.

Crush smiled "So, the action-movie-at-my-house idea is still up?"

"Yes, I think so" said Espio.

"Oh, but wouldn't you two want to watch a romance comedy or something like that?" said Vector and started laughing.

Espio and Crush stared at him. Vector stopped laughing at looked back at them.

Espio and Crush looked at each other, and smirked. And Vector didn't really like anything of this.

"Uhhhhh… Guys?"

_At Moonstar's café…_

"Hmmmm… Delicious!" exclaimed an albino white bat as she tasted her banana split, courtesy of Knuckles.

"You sure don't want some?"

"No" said Knuckles. He just couldn't bear the thought of sharing a banana split with Rouge.

"Oh well, then. More for me!" she said and tasted another spoon of her banana split.

Knuckles just stared at her and then closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't _that_ bad. Watching her eating her banana split was rather funny.

Knuckles smiled, still eyes-closed.

"Hey"

"Huh?"

"Why are you smiling?"

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked at Rouge. She was smeared with chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

Knuckles couldn't resist more, so he started laughing. Rouge was confused, so she looked at herself, and realized that she was all smeared.

She started to laugh, too. "Oh, you cheeky bastard" she said, and smeared Knuckles with vanilla ice cream.

"Why you little-" he tried to say, when Rouge introduced a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

Knuckles was paralyzed. He stared Rouge for a long time. Then he tried to swallow the ice cream, but couldn't.

"Do dou dealize I hab to swallow dis?" he said, with the ice cream in his mouth.

"Yes. That's why I did it" smirked Rouge.

Knuckles held his nose and swallowed. Then he stack his tongue out in sign of disgust.

"Erlack" he said.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad, Knuckie!" Rouge said.

"Yes it was. The only thought of YOUR saliva in MY mouth makes it disgusting"

"Yeah, right" said Rouge and took another taste of her banana split.

After Rouge finished, they both walked out of the Moonstar´s café.

"That's all?" said Rouge.

"Yes, I think"

"… Really?"

"Yes"

Rouge thought for a moment. Something in her mind didn't want the 'date' to finish.

"So, you didn't like MY saliva in YOUR mouth, right?"

"Don't make me remember that" said Knuckles while grabbing his stomach, like if he was going to puke.

"Well," Rouge stood up in front of him, making Knuckles stop centimeters away from her face "you'll have to get used to it"

And she kissed him.

Knuckles went all wide eyed. He was paralyzed again. And couldn't think of anything. His body went numb and all jelloid.

Rouge parted away from a kiss that lasted seconds, but for her, was an eternity. She realized what she had done seconds later and blushed hard.

"I-I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be" said Knuckles.

Aqua confused eyes stared at Knuckles.

"Hey. You tasted like banana split" said Knuckles, and walked away.

"See you later"

Now Rouge was the paralyzed now. Couldn't even move a finger.

Slowly she processed the information in her brain.

_Tasted. Like. Banana split._

She smiled.

And flew away.

"_Self note: buy banana split lip gloss"_

**Yay! Another chap! Hehehe there it is, chums and chumettes! I'm sorry I'm late, but it had been a hard week. Anyways, keep in touch, watch out for updates, and be crazy for me! See you soon! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey! Melody Moonlight is-

Kate: HELLOOOOOOOO! *waves at everyone* I'M BACK, GUYS!

Robert: Sadly

Whoa. I'm happy to have you guys here again!

Kate: Me, too! *jumps on Melody* I luuuuurve you!

*being choked by Kate*

Kate: *leaves Melody to breath* *looks at her surroundings* *spots someone in the public* KAWAII! *Pounces on that person* THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, ODDSAKURA! YOU ARE THE BEST! I LUUUUURVE YOU!

*stands up* Ummmm… *sweat drops* Kate?

Robert: *rolls his eyes* typical

Kate: *Still hugging OddSakura* Gosh! We must go someday shopping! XD

Robert: Melody! Calm her down!

Maybe you both should go and hug your savior.

Robert: What? No way!

Kate: WEEEEEE! COME ON, ROBERT! *drags Robert and OddSakura somewhere else*

Yeah. They're sooo back. Anyways, the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Sega. Kate asked me to dedicate this to you, OddSakura. Thanks again! Enjoy!

_At Crush's…_

The sun was shining like there was no tomorrow, and that was the reason why many kids had gone out to play. The noise made Mr. In Front Of The House come out and yell at the kids, who later declared war on him.

But this is not the main story, so let's peek at a purple skunk, who seems to have fallen asleep on her couch. Crush moaned as the sun made her night-colored eyes open and blink a few times.

"What? Morning already?" she wondered, still half asleep. Then she looked at her wall clock "Mmmmm… 7 o'clock. Nah, too early" she said to herself as she settled back into her soft, muscular pillow-

"Wait. Muscular?"

Crush turned around to see a sleeping Espio behind her. Then her confused gaze fell on Vector, who was snoring on her sofa, clearly on his seventh dream. Then she remembered what had happened.

After giving a good whack to Vector, the trio had gone to Crush's in order to see the action movie she had suggested earlier.

"Maybe I fell asleep while watching it" she thought aloud, while a deep cherry colored blush made its way to her cheeks.

She dared to look again at Espio's sleeping form. For her, he looked quite handsome while sleeping, and this thought made her chuckle. Crush thought for several minutes.

And she smiled as she settled back into her soft, muscular and handsome pillow.

_At Tails'…_

_A dark and lonely base. One hundred beaten ninjas. And three simple words._

_Knuckles. The. Echidna._

_With his awesome and muscular arms he was able to beat all those thugs without being harmed. _

_As the man of action he is, he noticed the big machine behind him. He defeated it with a snap._

"_Knuckles!" exclaimed the helpless ivory bat "Get me out of here!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm coming for you!" said the fire-colored echidna as he crashed the cage where his beautiful companion was._

"_My hero!" the she bat exclaimed. _

"_You're welcome, ma'am" he said smirking, as they walked into the darkness of the night._

"_Knuckles?" said bat with a seductive voice._

"_Yes?"_

"_Knuuuuckles…"_

"_What do you want?"_

"KNUCKLES!" shouted a yellow kitsune in his friends ear.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the echidna, making a karateka-like posture.

The young fox stared at him. Knuckles noticed Tails and blushed. Slowly, he lowered his hands and sat on the couch, his bed. And bowed his head in shame.

"Another one of those 'How-in-the-living-hell-did-my-life-wind-up-like-this' dreams?"

The Echidna merely nodded.

"Yeah, it makes sense" said Tails and walked to the kitchen, smirking at his gifted intelligence. Knuckles then cursed the kid under his breath, stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"What do we have for breakfast today, Foxy?" asked Knuckles.

Tails looked from the news paper to Knuckles "The bread is in the cupboard and the butter is in the fridge"

"Typical, you have no food in this goddamned garage you call home" growled Knuckles, clearly in a bad mood.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to live here" said Tails.

"Yes, it was, kiddo" said Knuckles sitting on the chair in front of Tails.

And so, both ate their oh-so-called-breakfast without disturbing each other anymore.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" shouted both males.

Then, something (or someone) entered the kitchen and started running around the table. Forming what could be called a Tornado.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" asked-shouted Knuckles to Tails.

Tails shrugged and shouted back "COULD YOU GIVE ME THAT GLASS OF WATER?"

Knuckles gave it to Tails.

Tails focused on the blue blur. Suddenly, he threw the water, revealing a wet and flustered Sonic.

"What the- TAILS! You know I don't like that, man!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Oh, it's you" said Knuckles "Doesn't really surprise me" he said while eating his breakfast again.

"Did you drink coffee again, Sonic?" asked his concerned little brother.

"Nope, did not. Now, if you excuse me"

Sonic disappeared and reappeared in the same place, now holding a towel, with which he was drying himself.

"I gotta be clean and handsome. Nah, just clean. I'm always handsome!" said Sonic as he sat on a chair.

"Whut for?" said Knuckles with his mouth full of food.

"Not your business, Knucklehead"

"Then piss off"

"Okay. You both, chill down" said Tails.

Sonic and Knuckles just glared at each other.

"Why do you want to look so good today, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I'll tell ya later, buddy. Gotta juice" said Sonic before zooming off.

Knuckles and Tails just sat there, staring at the kitchen door. Then, they started to eat their breakfast again.

"So, are you gonna tell me about your dream, Knuckles?"

"Screw you, Foxy"

_At Moonstar's café…_

"Okay, this one is easy, Fred" said a cheerful chipmunk, who seemed to be a waitress "I want two salads with onions, no broccoli and Caesar sauce. Then I want three hamburgers, no pickles, no ketchup, no tomatoes, no-"

"No Hamburger at all" replied the oh-so-called Fred.

"Shut up and listen. They pay you for cooking, not talking" said the waitress "Where I was? Oh, yes. And no lettuce. Now"

This was the Moonstar's café environment, a noisy but homely place, where our pink friend was waiting for the great Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Gosh, where could he be?" she wondered. He was already ten minutes late, after all.

"Oh Sonic. If you don't come, I swear I'll-"

"Miss? Did you order a hot hedgehog with ketchup?" said a familiar voice behind Amy. She turned around and saw nobody.

"I must be going crazy" sighed Amy returned to her original position.

"Well, hello there, Ames"

"EEEEEK!" shouted the sakura hedgehog as she saw her blue friend only millimeters away from her face.

Sonic covered his ears, as the shout was almost deadly. "Whoa. You should shout like that around Eggbutt sometime!" he exclaimed.

Amy just glared at him. But after several seconds she laughed "Shut your mouth up, you cocky hedgehog"

"I'll try my best ma'am" Sonic said smirking.

And so, both hedgehogs ordered and ate their breakfast, while joking and laughing at the memories them and all the gang shared together as a team.

And you could tell how Sonic was enjoying himself. He was as happy as… er… two happy things on happy land.

When they finished, Sonic paid for the food, as the gentleman he is. They exited the restaurant and walked down the streets, still talking.

"Gosh, Amy, why didn't I take you out before?" Sonic wondered.

"Maybe because you used to escape from me" Amy chuckled "And I used to follow you"

"Ah, yes. About that… I…"

"Nah, don't worry" said Amy smiling "I know how to forgive easily, you know? And I think you won my forgiveness with this breakfast"

"Really? How so?" asked the curious male.

"Well, I really enjoyed myself" said Amy chuckling.

"_Way to go, Sonic!"_

"_She enjoyed herself? I never thought it would be that easy!"_

"_Well, over the years I have been your conscience, I've learn that girls like these kind of thi-"_

"Hey! Wait!"

And Amy and Sonic turned to see a silvery white hedgehog running towards them.

"I never expected to meet you here!" Silver said to Amy while grabbing her hand.

She blushed at his touch "Hi, Silver"

"So, Sonic, how's it going?" asked Silver to Sonic.

"_Fine, until you came, freaking boots"_

"Uhhhh… Fine, I guess" said the cobalt hedgehog. Then he looked at his empty wrist "Oh, look at the time! Sorry Silver, but Amy and I must be going now!"

"Really? Where are you/we going?" asked both Amy and Silver confused.

"Uhhhh… Well, I supposed that you and I could go to… Twinkle Park!" Said Sonic, saying what first came to his mind.

"Hey! That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Amy, smiling.

"Oh… Okay…" said Silver, rather disappointed and a bit jealous.

"No, Silver! You can come with us! Right, Sonic?" said Amy turning to Sonic.

"Well… I thought we both could… you know…" Sonic tried to say. But Amy's eyes were beginning to show disappointment, and he really didn't need that now.

"Okay" Sonic surrounded "He can come"

"All right!" exclaimed Amy, clasping her hands.

Silver merely smiled.

"Then let's go!" said Amy, grabbing both males' hands.

And so, one pink hedgehog and two red ones made their way to Twinkle Park.

_At Crush's…_

Vector yawned as he opened his eyes and blinked twice. He already knew they were at Crush's, since he remembered the great whack he got and the action movie they saw.

"Gosh," he said to himself "That really hurt, considering that I was hit by a girl" and he looked at Crush.

Vector went wide eyed as he saw Espio and Crush, both leaning on each other comfortably, and to make it better, smiling widely.

"Oh my frigging gosh," whispered Vector as he looked at his surroundings "where the hell is a camera when it is needed the most in here?"

Vector tried to stand up to search for the camera, but stepped on a bowl and slipped.

_CRASH!_

The sound of one of Crush's lamps breaking into pieces woke up the sleeping chameleon and skunk. They saw Vector lying on the lamps pieces. Thinking quickly, Vector grabbed the broken bulb and a handkerchief that lay on the table near the lamp.

He approached Crush and said while faking crying "The lamp wanted you *Sniff* to have this" And he gave the bulb to Crush as he blew his nose on the handkerchief.

Crush looked at the bulb, and then at Vector, who was still faking crying.

"Let me guess," said Crush "you wanted to take a photo of us both" she signaled Espio and herself "while sleeping. But," she signaled to the bowl on the other side of the room "You slipped because you stepped on the bowl, and ended up crashing my lamp, am I right?"

Vector and Espio just stared at her "How did you know?" asked Vector.

"Nah, just female intuition" she said smirking as she went to her kitchen in order to prepare some breakfast.

Espio and Vector stared at each other.

"I'll never understand women" said Vector shrugging.

"You've said it, dude" said Espio.

And both friends went to the kitchen, wanting to have some of Crush's breakfast.

**Finished. *wipes sweat off her forehead* there you have it, chums. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Visit my profile and vote which pairings would you want to have in a Christmas story I still have in mind.**

**See you soon! XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Melody Moonlight is reporting from the beach!  
Kate: Aloha, guys!  
Robert: Hey! Look at this! *grabs a shell*  
Kate: *looks at the shell* Robert  
Robert: If you put this to your ear, you can hear the ocean! *puts shell to his ear* They've told me!  
Kate: Uh… Robert?  
Robert: *turns around with shell to his ear* Yes?  
Kate: *points at the shell* Isn't that the shell of the spiny screaming death crab?  
… Uh-oh.  
Robert: *gasp* EHIAAAAAAAAA! *Runs with crab hanging to his ear*  
Kate: Well, there he goes.  
Anyways, sorry for not updating earlier. Sorta like my computer went nuts and mom doesn't want to have it repaired. Now, for the disclaimer.  
Kate: The character don't belong to Melody, they belong to Sega.  
Enjoy!

"WEEEE! Twinkle Park!" exclaimed the girl-hog while running away into the giant park, probably searching some cotton candy seller. Silver and Sonic stood there, watching Amy as she disappeared into the big crowd.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sonic while crossing his arms, sure that Amy would not hear his conversation with Silver.

"Well, I was just hanging around" explained Silver nervously "and saw you both walking down the street, so I followed you and-"

"Say the truth, or else you'll find a fist under your chin, Boots" said Sonic, while crossing his arms. He had this kind of way of knowing when people lied to him, and he went pissed off. He really hated the lies.

"I'm just saying the *gulp* truth" said Silver starting to sweat. 'God, I know I followed them, but could you just, you know, save me?' Silver begged for help.

"What are you doing here?" said Amy as she came again to the males sights. "I've been looking for you! Come on!" she grabbed them both and dragged them with her into the crowd.

Though, Sonic saw Silver with the 'We'll-talk-later' look.

___At Crush's…_

"Wow, as delicious as always, Crush" said Espio after eating the last omelet.

"Hmmmm… I'm gonna pay you for making me breakfast, girl" Vector said and rubbed his belly satisfied.  
"Oh, shucks. Thanks guys" said Crush and sat on her chair, smiling.

_Knock. Knock._

Crush was about to stand up, but was stopped by Vector.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" he said and walked to the door. Crush and Espio looked at each other, both surprised by Vector's courtesy with a girl.

"Yes?" they both heard Vector open the door.

"I'M FREAKING GONNA KILL YOU!" a squeaky voice shouted from the door. Then crashes and a fight could be heard from the front porch.

Crush and Espio stood up confused and walked to the front porch, where they found Charmy grabbing Vector by his neck on the floor.

"YOU LEFT ME ALONE, YOU FOOL!" he shouted while grabbing tighter and tighter "I COULD HAVE DIED ON YOU WON'T HAVE GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT IT!"

"CHARMY! CALM DOWN!" Espio shouted an threw himself into the fight. Soon, the three friends fought on Crush's front porch while she sweatdropped.

Crush then walked into the house, and after a few minutes came out with a hosepipe.  
"Gu-ys" she called.

The trio stopped strangulating each other to look at the skunk, ready to wet them. They stood up with their hands in the air and looking horrified at the green hosepipe.

"Okay, Crush" started Vector "There are another ways of-"

"Of what?" interrupted the night skunk "You come to fight in my front porch, and you want to stop me from doing… THIS?"

She threw water like mad to Espio, Vector and Charmy, who ran off into their house and closed the door behind. Crush went in front of the house (her house was near the Chaotix's, if you don't remember), aiming with her hosepipe to the door just in case one of them had the guts to come out. She was laughing hysterically. Oh did she love water fights.

The males sat on the couch, a little wet and panting hard. They stayed there in silence.

"Okay guys" started Vector "We have a mad skunk outside wanting to wet us, right?"

"Right" repeated both, Espio and Charmy in unison.

"And are we letting a GIRL win over the CHAOTIX TEAM?" Vector asked standing up, determined to fight against Crush, with or without his comrades.

"HELL NO!" shouted Charmy standing up, too.

"I want revenge. That why I'm ganging with you both" said Espio standing up arms-crossed.

"Then" said Vector smirking "Let the games begin"

___At Tails'…_

"So booooooooringgggggg…" said Tails. He lay on his couch looking at the ceiling.

"You said it" replied Knuckles, who sat on the sofa while toying with a rubber ball.

They both were there, without bothering each other. Tails had finished updating the Tornado, and there was nothing to see on Tv for Knuckles. Then they tried to spend some Fox- Echidna time, but ended up smashing each other. At the end, they got tired and bored.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" shouted Tails, still looking at the ceiling.

Echidna and Fox just heard the door open and close again, not caring about who came. They stayed, calmed, until-

"EHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT IN FRIGGING-!"

And Jaden sat on an angry-mad Knuckles.

Tails saw this and started laughing hysterically. He even fell on the floor and rolled while a belly ache threatened to take place on his body. Knuckles just looked at the kitsune with the assassin eyes of him and cursed Jaden under his breath. And Jaden just sat smirking on Knuckles.

"Heya, cutey Rad Red" said the yellow cat, while petting Knuckles head "Good boy, good boy"

"I'm NOT cute. And I'm NOT your chao!" said Knuckles "And get THE HELL off me, freak!"

"Oh no. Bad Boy!" said Jaden and hit Knuckles on his head "You have a filthy mouth!"

"Oh God" said Tails while sitting on the couch and wiping off a tear "Did I ever told you how much I love you, Jaden?"

"You don't need to do so" said Jaden "Everybody loves me" she grinned.

"Oh yeah? Well, I would rather KILL you right now" said Knuckles still under Jaden and looking angrily at her. "Someday you'll pay, Kitty kat"

"You're welcome, cutey Rad Red" said Jaden and got off Knuckles, who just sat on the sofa and crossed his arms. Jaden sat near Tails on the couch.

"Why did you come here anyway?" asked Knuckles.

"I was bored, and Amy was nowhere around. So I thought of flying fox here, and tada!" she opened her arms and signaled herself "I'm here!" she smiled insanely.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other. They really tried to avoid that question that was going through their minds.

"Do you wanna PLAY?" she asked, still smiling. Knuckles got nervous and Tails started sweating.

"What kind of game are we talking about?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, we could play 'Catch-the-echidna'!" exclaimed Jaden "'Cause YOU are and echidna and WE can catch you!" she said and grabbed Tails' hand lifting it up with hers.

"So, you catch me and that's all. What's the big deal?" the red echidna asked.

"Well, the point is that we can't let you go" she leaned closer and whipered "we have to prevent it doing ANYTHING" Insane smile.

Tails calmed down and also looked at Knuckles. The fox mouthed him something like "We've got to do it, or else she'll hit us with the newspaper all day long" and Knuckles sighed. The things he did for the community.

"Okay. Let's play" said Knuckles and stood up. But was soon tackled by Jaden.

"I CAUGHT YOU!" she shouted in his ear, making Knuckles groan in pain. "Now, I'll paint your fingernails with pink and I'll put make up on you!" she said excitedly.

"Well" said Tails "I'm outta here. Good luck!" he waved his hand to Knuckles and exited the house.

"WHAT THE HELL! TAILS, HELP ME!" shouted Knuckles.

"WE'LL HAVE SOOOOO MUCH FUN!"

And with that, Tails closed his door and walked down the streets, until he couldn't hear anymore Knuckles' screams. He went to a park that was near his Workshop and sat on a bench under a tree. Finally silence.  
The day sure was beautiful, sun without clouds and the park looked greener. There was anybody to be seen, Tails sighed. He then rested on the bench for a good nap, but as soon as he looked up, he fell off suprised by a dark figure's butt sitting on a branch.

"What in frigging...?" He muttered.

"What are you doing here, Fox?" Shadow said as he got off the branch and landed gracefully on the floor.  
"No, no. The question is what are YOU doing here, Shadow" said Tails standing up "You don't like parks"

"Hmph" said Shadow and crossed his arms.

Tails looked at Shadow, waiting for him to do something. But he caught something red with his eyes in Shadow's grip, and resolved that it was a rose. He chuckled.

"Oh, I understand" said Tails "Someone is... Lovey dovey?" He laughed.

"That is none of your concern" the hedgehog growled and made a fist.

"Whoa. You don't have to get angry!" Said Tails and protected himself with his hands "Okay, I won't bother you"

"Very well. Then goodbye" Shadow then turned around and walked away, opening his fist and leaving the destroyed rose fall on the grass.

Tails then smiled and sat again on the bench. Such funny things had been happening recently. Amy's sudden change, Crush, Jaden, Shadow thinking with a rose! The kitsune then grinned. He was the one to catch Shadow, and now he could tell anyone. But he wasn't that kind of boy.

He was a genius, and thought of a better possibility. Maybe he could blackmail Shadow and get the hedgehog to tell him what he thought so much.

"Yeah, right. Like if he would" said Tails, thinking out loud.

And that was the point, where Tails began to wonder what Shadow thought. He got really curious, and couldn't stop but questioning it. Then he thought of Sonic's sudden worrying and Silver eternal blush. It was kind of weird. And how did Tails love weird happenings.

"Oh boy" said Tails lighten up "Here... I go again?" He said. He got an idea, and smiled.

"Tails, the detective is in service, ladies and gentlement" He grinned, stood up and walked away enthusiastally.

Oy yeh, he had finally something to do. Of course, apart from getting Jaden out of his house without scratches.

_Outside the Chaotix's..._

"You're so boring!" shouted Crush "Come on! Be males and come out!"

"So, guys" said Vector to his team "Ready?"

"Oh yeah" said Charmy, adjusting his glasses.

"Can't be more prepared" said Espio grinning.

The three were in their backyard. They had their hosepipe, water ballons and water pistols. And they were as mad as Crush.

"GUYS! I'm not moving from here!" Shouted the skunk again.

"ATTACK, MY PEOPLE!" Shouted Vector and got off his backyard along with Espio and Charmy.

They threw all their ballons, emptied their water pistols and used as much water as they could over Crush. They didn't even see where they aimed at, or what they did.

When everything was finished, the trio stood in their front porch panting. Everything was soaking wet, there was even a boy who cried because of his screwed ice cream. They looked at their surroundings.  
"Where's Crush?" Asked Espio. Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe she gor scared and ran away?" Suggested Charmy. Everyone looked at each other and grinned.

"OH YEAH, BABE! Team Chaotix win again!" Exclaimed Vector. The team started claiming victory.

"Not too fast!"

_POW!_

Crush started rolling on the floor laughing while pointing at the trio, who were soaking wet and colorful now because of the big water ballon that fell over them.

Vector, for example, was no longer green, but a neon pink that contrasted with a yellow Espio. Charmy had stolen Vector's green and was nearly red from the shame.

"Now, you guys can be a team, but you can't win over ME!" Said Crush between laughs.  
"What did you do to the water?" Asked Vector.

"Easy" said Crush and got out of her pocket paints. "I paint, you fools" she said grinning, then breaking into laughs again.

The team glared at Crush. Vector then mouthed something to Espio and Charmy, who then nodded. They all walked to Crush, who still was on the floor.

The skunk then stopped laughing slowly and noticed that she was surrounded.

"Uhhhh, guys?"

Vector nodded and Espio and Charmy grabbed Crush from her arms and legs.

"WHAT THE HECK? LET ME GO, YOU DIPWADS!" Screamed Crush as she struggled into the males grip.

"You get what you deserve" said Charmy grinning.

"Sorry Crush. But I don't like yellow" said Espio.

"So, guys" said Vector "you know what do we do to those who aren't with us"

"Yes boss" said both in unison, and took Crush to...

"GOD NO! HELP!"

"There you go!" Said Charmy as they left Crush into the trash can and walked away.

"We'll let you out in a few hours!" Said Vector and walked away with Charmy "Come on, Espio"

Espio looked at the trash can, then at their two companions "I... I think I'll stay and guard the trash can" said Espio.

"But Espio! I wanna play video ga-!" Tried to say Charmy, but Vector hit him lightly on his head and winked. Charmy understood and smiled.

"Okay, Espio. Make sure she doesn't escapes" said Vector nearly laughing with Charmy. Then, both walked to their house talking about a video game fight betting all their chocolates.

Espio waited 'till he couldn't see them anymore, then looked at the quiet trash can. He walked to it, opened it and saw Crush there sitting and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Espio blushed.

"Espio?" She said with baby voice.

"Y-yeah?" He babbled.

"Can you pweese get me outta here?" She asked.

Espio thought for a few minutes, grinned and closed the trash can again.

"HEY!" Shouted Crush.

"At least you tried, Crush" said Espio laughing a bit and sitting against the trash can.

"No! Where are you? Please don't leave me here!" Pleaded the trapped skunk.

Espio smiled and looked behind him, at the trash can. "Don't worry, I won't" he said and closed his eyes. It was already nap time.

"Good. I hope you still out there" said Crush from inside the trash can.

No answer.  
"Espio? Don't tell me you fell asleep"

Still no answer.

"Ugh! Espio!" Exclaimed Crush and crossed her arms uncomfortably.

It was going to be a long afternoon. Well, for Crush, that is.

_In front of Amy's house..._

"Thank you so much for the fun, guys" said the pink hedgegirl while turning to the other two male hedgehogs.

"Nah, don't worry" said Silver rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya're welcome, Ames" said Sonic and smiled.

Amy smiled and both, opened her door and walked into her house closing it after her. Sonic and Silver stood there watching.

"So, I gotta go" said Silver "See you later, Sonic!"

Silver then started walking down the street smiling nervously. He wouldn't relax until he reached his home, away from Sonic. And it actually surprised him that the blue hedgehog didn't nothing to stop him from getting away from their later-talk.

He started levitating. He was not sure whether Sonic decided to get him from behind. He was the fastest, and could easily catch up with the silver one in no time.

After a few more minutes of flying, Silver reached his home. He landed on the front porch, looked at his surroundings and sighed relieved. He entered in his house, closed the door, walked to the living room and fell onto the couch, tired.

"Where were we before Amy interrupted us, Silver?"

Silver sat abruptly on the couch and looked at were the voice came from. There he was, sitting on the sofa and looking seriously at Silver. Sonic frowned.

"Did you really thought I would let you go that easily?" The blue hedgehog asked "Well, let me tell ya something. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and you pissed me off"

Silver gulped "Why?" He said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why?" Repeated Sonic "And you have the courage to ask why, ha"

Silver started sweating.

"You know, I'll tell you why" said Sonic after a few minutes "Because I'm being lied to, by a FREAK. You know I hate lies Silver. Tell me how the heck you found us" commanded Sonic.

"I... Don't know what are you talking about?" Said Silver flustered "Really Sonic. Maybe... Maybe you're being *gulp* a little hard on me"

Sonic just stared at Silver. Slowly, the blue one signaled his companion and made a fist.

"Anyways, why are you angry, huh?" Said the silver hedgehog in his defence "You are the one who escapes from Amy, and I thought you would be happy if I took her away"

"First, I'm not angry because of that. Second, I was in a d..." Sonic stopped talking.

Silver looked at him, waiting. He then got it and stared at Sonic, who was sorta kind of blushing.

"No" said Silver. "You, Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who never slows down for anything, were in a date? WITH AMY?"

"It was NOT a date!" Said Sonic trying deny it "It was a friendly hang out!"

"Oh, yeah? And why are you angry, then? Am I not your friend?" Asked Silver "If it was a friendly hang out, why couldn't I join too?"

Sonic opened his mouth, but was out of words. He just closed it and relaxed, all what he needed now was that Silver claimed victory. He sighed.

"Okay, Sonic" said Silver standing up "If you have nothing more to say, then you can go"

Silver walked to the door, opened it and invited Sonic to get out. The blue hedgehog stood up, also walked to the door and went out, but not before glaring at Silver.

He walked to the street and prepared himself to take a good mind-clearing run.

"You'll see, Silver, you'll see" he whispered zooming off.

Silver grinned and entered his house again. He felt good and proud, 'cause he had been able to shut the one and only Sonic up. And if he could do that, hell, he could win Amy's heart, too.

The hedghog turned on his tv and relaxed.

"Ummmmm... Care to explain?"

Silver looked behind him, and saw an astonished Blaze.

"Wait, you were here the whole time?" He asked.

Blaze merely nodded.

Silver sat back again, and Blaze sat on the sofa.

"I think you have some problem with Sonic there, huh?" Said Blaze, trying to make Silver talk with her.

"I don't know, Blaze" said Silver. "Do you think he will remember this?"

Silver started to have fear. He then realized with who he messed up, and it was so not good. Blaze had a worried look.

"You want to talk about it?"

Silver shook his head.

"Ummm...Ok then" said Blaze and stood up "Anything you need, I'm upstairs" she said and walked away.  
Silver sat there. Then, said his last words.

"I'm sooooooo DOOMED"

_At Tails'..._

Tails opened the door and was surprised by the silence that filled his house.

"Knuckles? Jaden?" He called for the two he had left behind not so much ago.

Tails then heard someone mumbling, more like shouting without opening his mouth. The kitsune followed the voice, which led him to his basement. He slowly opened the door, only to find a tied up Knuckles.

"What happened?" Asked Tails.

Knuckles widdened his eyes and tried to say something, but the duct tape he had on his mouth didn't let him do so.

"Huh? Okay, let me help you" said Tails and walked to Knuckles. He cut the ropes and then got his duck tape out, making Knuckles groan in pain.

"Do not EVER let me here alone with HER again" Knuckles said standing up and brushing himself.

"Wait, Jaden did that?" Asked Tails surprised.

"And you haven't seen anything" said Knuckles.

Both walked upstairs, again into Tails living room.

"Where's her?" Asked Tails.

"I don't know. But be alert, she can be anywhere" said Knuckles.

Both started looking at their surroundings. Suddenly, a chocolate smell caught Tails attention as he peeked into the kitchen.

"Knuckles, come" whispered Tails. Knuckles then walked behind Tails and also peeked into the kitchen.

In fact, there was Jaden. From the oven emanated the sweet smell, and both resolved it was a cake. Jaden was in front of the oven waiting.

The strange was that she was not focused in the cake, but in something she had in her hands. She looked down at the thing, without moving.

"What's that?" Whispered-asked Knuckles. Tails shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's see" Tails entered quietly in the kitchen followed by Knuckles.

Slowly they aproached the sitting cat. And when there finally could see the thing she had, Jaden looked up and put the thing away.

"Hey! You're back!" Said Jaden and tackles Tails. "Look! I MADE CAKEY CAKE!" She shouted in Tails's ear.

"Yeah, I noticed that Jaden" chuckled Tails grabbing his ear.

"I didn't know you could bake, kitty kat" said Knuckles, seeing the cake in the oven.

"Well, now you know, Cutey Rad Red" she said.

_Cling!_

"WEEE! IT'S READY!" Shouted Jaden and threw herself to the oven. Knuckles and Tails stared, as the she-cat took out a hot, sweet cake.

"Want some?" Said Jaden with her insane smile.

Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and shrugged. What could a simple chocolate cake do against them?

"Sure" said Tails for both.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Jaden.

They both sat on chairs near the kitchen table, while Jaden got plates and cut the cake.

"Here you go!" She said and put the plates on the table.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Knuckles as he hit his head against the table.

Tails looked at him and then at his plate. And now that he looked at it, he noticed it was not a plate. Well, it was, but it was for chao, not a normal one.

"Cutey Rad Red must eat, right?" Said Jaden petting Knuckles head. "Cutey Rad Red, Cutey Rad Red" she repeated over and over again.

Tails laughed and ate his piece of cake in no time. Jaden then stopped petting Knuckles and hopped away 'yay'ing.

"Looks like you've got an owner, Knuckles" chuckled Tails as he took his plate and put it in the sink.

"Oh, shut up" said Knuckles, grabbing his cake and eating it frustrated.

**Okay, I know it's really late. So so so sorry, chums. Wanna know the reason? Visit my profile -.-"****  
****See you soon! ;) (and thank you if you understand why I don't update early :D)**


End file.
